Anything for you
by Shitaki
Summary: Naruto feels life is too much and tries to ease his pain. Sasuke disagrees and saves the blond.
1. Blood for Blood

**Rated**: M for suicidal conditions and future… I can't think of the word. sigh :P

**Warning!** If you don't like depressing stories I don't recommend this fic. I do hope I write a happy ending though, But I know just as much as you about the ending. **Also**, There are some really depressed people in my fic. (i.e. Naruto) so if you don't approve or just aren't interested please read anyways. lol

XxxxxxX

It was hard for Naruto. He'd help his team mates train and help in the missions, yet he was still treated like an outcast. Through the time he saved Kanoha from Gaara to the time Sasuke ran off to Orochimaru's place to find power he was always treated like dirt. While Sasuke sat through all his praise and Sakura said "Thank you." happily, Naruto wondered, "Why is everything like this? Why am I ostracized so? Why do I even have to go to these celebrations? It's not like anyone's actually going to talk to me." No matter how much Naruto has grown and no matter how much he behaves and wants someone to notice him it never works out that way. But no matter what he cannot show his tears to anyone, for he has to show the people of Kanoha how strong he truly is. Naruto sits outside till Kakashi tells him it is an appropriate time to leave. He has to wait every single time for Kakashi even though nobody notices that he's there.

"Naruto, you may go now." Kakashi says after an hour of waiting.

"Yeah, ok." After being excused Naruto headed strait for home. Having had to sleep on the ground for the last two and a half weeks Naruto couldn't wait to get home so he could plop down on his bed and have some good ol' R&R.

As Naruto was walking to his apartment he heard quick footsteps coming his way.

"Not you again." Naruto mumbled as the familiar footsteps came closer and closer.

"Oi, Naruto! I thought you were going to wait for me." Sasuke yelled while running up to Naruto.

" I know, but I'm just not up for sitting and waiting right now. I just want to get to bed."

"But we were going to-"Sasuke was cut off.

" I know, I'm just not in the mood right now." Naruto tried his best to show that he was becoming annoyed.

"well, then do you want to come to my place? We could just hang out." Naruto started to grin mischievously.

" I get your bed then."

"You know that that thing can hold more than two people. You're not having it all to yourself."

"yeah, yeah, I get it. You want a bed tonight too."

"Yes, I can't wait till I can just lay on it. I want something other than the ground to sleep on tonight."

"Why am I coming over to your house then?"

"Well, It would just seemed a little lonely by myself. I'm used to sleeping with other people around now that we were all camping out together during our mission. Besides you can sleep on my bed so you can't refuse!" Sasuke had

"Well, I guess I can't say no to that!" Naruto said with a huge smile on his face, "Your bed it just that comfortable."

After what seemed like hours which was actually only five minuets Sasuke spoke in a concerned voice. "Naruto, you don't have to sleep over if you don't want to you know."

"no, that's not it at all. It just seems weird to sleep in the same bed with someone else." He stated hastily.

"Oh, I see." Sasuke was no looking down in thought realizing just how weird it really was for a couple of teens to be sleeping in the same bed.

The two of them continued walking in silence until they reached their destination. As they approached the Uchiha household Sasuke reached for his keys. Naruto slowly and hesitantly set his hand on the other's shoulder. As Sasuke turned to look at the blond behind him, Naruto spoke with a smile on his face, "Sasuke, can we get something to eat before we get to bed?"

With a small laugh Sasuke said, "Yeah, If that's what you want to do."

After the door was unlocked they approached the kitchen. Leaving a trail behind him showing that Naruto could do the same. Instead of leaving a messy trail down Sasuke's hall, Naruto piled all his things up against a nearby wall pushing it with his feet to try to make the pile more compact. When they were both in the kitchen Sasuke asked in a soft wandering voice, "So, what do you want Naruto?" He knew what the blond was going to say, but it was just polite to ask.

"Just some Ramen I guess, there's not much else I've ever really had." Naruto was now wandering around the Kitchen.

"I was right." Sasuke thought to himself with a pleasing smile before speaking. "You can have anything, but Ramen. You eat that stuff way too often. You need some real food or you'll fall ill.

"Fine, fine." Naruto said not paying much attention to Sasuke. Circling the inside walls of the kitchen, looking at all the pots and pans, fancy cupboards, and food. All neatly in their own place. Sasuke's way of life never ceased to amaze him. "Sasuke, why do you have so much stuff you don't ever use?" He asked, still looking in admiration at the sparkling black countertops.

"Most of it is my parents. I don't use much of it. Most of it you probably shouldn't use anyways. I just can't find myself getting rid of any of it. It'd be like throwing some of them away each time I put something in the garbage." Sasuke paused reminiscing the days he still had parents. When he tried so hard to be better than his brother. The Traitor who killed all the Uchiha clan except for his little brother. He wanted someone like his parents he could count on. After these thoughts Sasuke was snapped back to reality by a load SMASH!

"Crap! Sasuke, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to break it! Really!" Naruto yelled to Sasuke. Pleading that he wouldn't be yelled at for breaking another dish. The last few times Naruto had been over at Sasuke's house he was cursed at for breaking precious momentums of Sasuke's family. Instead of yelling, Sasuke just thought to himself with a content smile on his face. "Naruto, you always break something when you're here. But that's one way I know it's you and not some ninja from Orochimaru's place or someone else.

"It's fine Naruto, It's didn't have any value to me. I'll go get the broom. Sasuke said. He was perfectly happy with Naruto right now. He didn't know the exact reason though. He just felt safe.

"You're not mad this time?" Naruto asked while Sasuke walked out into the hall. He didn't know why Sasuke wasn't angry. "Maybe he's sick" Naruto though while Sasuke was in the hall closet getting the broom. "You always shout at me for breaking things though." He said when he seen Sasuke come back into view.

"I'm used to it now so I can't really get irritated from something you do so often. It just lets me know it's you I guess." Sasuke grinned at Naruto. "Besides, this place is now Naruto proof. I put all the things that are valuable to me that can easily be broken in the basement so you can't get to any of it.

"Well, I guess that's good." Naruto laughed nervously when he noticed that Sasuke was actually being nice to him. He didn't not like it, but it made him kind of edgy.

While Sasuke swept all the glass he asked once again, "What do you want to eat beside Ramen?

"Well, Naruto started to speak while scratching the back of his head. "Anything that's easy to make I guess."

"How about spaghetti and meatballs than? It sounds better than anything I've had for the past three weeks." Sasuke said with a slight laugh. Slowly picking the right pot knowing Naruto wouldn't mind.

"Sure, sounds easy enough." He gave a small shrug.

'I was right again.' Sasuke's thoughts continued. 'I'm sure he would have said yes to having liver, gizzards, and hearts for dinner. I would have loved to see his face when he had a taste of that. Too bad I don't like that food.

"Oi, Naruto. Go take a shower before we eat. And go ahead and use anything in there. Be fast about it too."

"Gosh, you might as well be my long lost mother." Naruto said with a snort. "I guess I could use one though." Naruto said looking down at his used to be orange and now brown sweatshirt. "And hey, you should take one too. I'm not the only one with mud caked behind my ears."

"Yeah, I know. I'm busy making your food though." Sasuke knew Naruto didn't want to take a shower right then, but he couldn't help but notice that they both needed one. They hadn't had a proper shower since they left for the mission. All that they could do was rinse off in the nearby lakes and rivers. In truth, Sasuke thought they both smelled worse than rotten milk. Being that he usually took two showers each day. One after the morning exercise and one after he got home from training with the group.

XxxxxxX

Heading towards the bathroom after Sasuke's last comment Naruto had a frown set on his face. 'I'm sorry Sasuke. I just can't take this torture anymore. I hope you find me after I'm gone. You'd be better off without me anyways.' Giving a soft sigh Naruto closed the bathroom door behind him. Marveling at the beautiful spacious room before him. Naruto laughed to himself. 'Sorry Sasuke, for messing this room up. I'll make it as clean as possible so it's easier for ya.'

Leaning against the inside of the bathroom door and heaving a sigh Naruto said to himself. 'Let's get this over with.' Pushing himself off the door he immediately started scrounging around in the cupboards. 'Man, I don't even know if he has one.' Looking a bit longer he finally came across what he was looking for. One bottle of pills and a pack of razors. One in each hand he wondered which would be harder to heal him of afterward. Deciding the pills would be easily overcome he put them back in it's proper place among many other medicines.

Finally taking one of the razors out of its case, he held it delicately in one hand and held the opposite hand's wrist out, palm facing up so you could barley see the large vein in front of him. 'Now that the time's finally come I don't know if I can actually do this anymore.' Pausing a few seconds to think he came to a conclusion. 'I have to do this. For Sakura's sake… for Sasuke. I don't want them to think of me as a hindrance anymore. Without me they will have an easier time with the missions and Sakura will probably find it easier to get close to Sasuke without me always hanging around. I'll miss you guys. Especially you Sasuke. We always fought, but I could relate to you.' A single tear ran down his face. Stopping him from going any further with the razor.

A yell from the kitchen didn't even faze Naruto. He also didn't hear Sasuke's footsteps coming down the hallway towards him. Naruto was finally awakened from his daydream-like-state as he heard loud knocking at the door.

"Naruto, you've been in there for seven minuets already and I haven't heard the water come on the whole time. What's going on! You fall in and get stuck or something?" From Sasuke's voice he could tell he was irritated, but you could hear a hint of concern in it as well.

Looking in surprise at the bathroom door Naruto wiped the tears that had fallen from his sky blue eyes, sniffed loudly and said. "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry. Just got lost in thought I guess." Naruto's voice was huskier than he thought it was and Sasuke could obviously tell something had happened.

Sasuke didn't know what had happened, but it must have been bad to make Naruto cry. Throughout the whole time Sasuke knew the blonde troublemaker he had never seen, let alone heard him weeping. "Naruto, I know something's wrong." Trying the handle Sasuke found it was locked. Banging loudly at the door he yelled. "Naruto, open up!"

"Sasuke, I'm fine. Don't worry abou-" Naruto was cut off by Sasuke's roaring voice.

"Naruto, I know there's something wrong. If you don't let me in there in three seconds I'll make a path myself… And you know I can."

"You're overreacting Sasuke!" Naruto yelled hoping he would get away with it and be able to carry on.

Settling down a bit Sasuke took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh. "Naruto. From the time I met you I've never heard you cry. Never. And now, I don't know what it is that happened, but I do know this. You're locked in my bathroom and there are a lot of harmful things in there if not used correctly. Now, if you don't get out of there right now I will come in there." Without letting Naruto know Sasuke activated his Sharingan to see what Naruto was really up to. Sasuke's eyes widened at the sight of Naruto on his knees, wrist outstretched with the other hand slightly above it holding a small metal razor and pressing it against his tanned flesh.

"You know I wouldn't do anything like that Sasuke." The razor was cutting through his flesh at this point and Naruto hissed and the cold metal inside him. Making his voice as normal as possible he continued. "You know I'm not like that."

Slamming his fists on the wall Sasuke yelled in anger and disappointment "Then tell me what your doing right now Naruto!" Sasuke's voice dropped to a whisper. "I can see you right now Naruto" Sasuke could see Naruto's head snap up as he was taken by surprise. "Open this door right now! God! If you don't I will… " Sasuke slid to the ground fists still on the door.

"Naruto slowly lifted the razor from his wrist and looked down. Seeing all the blood that had spilt from his wound already his eyes grew wider than he had ever imagined possible. Taking a deep shaky breath he quietly called out. "Sasuke…" Another breath. "What's happening?"

Sasuke knew this was bad. Since the Kyuubi, the nine tailed demon fox that healed most of Naruto's wounds had been removed over a year ago was gone. Naruto couldn't heal as fast as he used to. He could actually die from this. "Naruto!" 'Gods, please don't do this! Don't let him die!' Quickly getting to his feet Sasuke kicked the door, but it didn't budge. He kept kicking and kicking finally noticing that it wasn't going to open just by being hit a few times. Throwing himself against the door he could hear Naruto quietly calling for help on the other side. His shoulder throbbing from the harsh beating Sasuke tried to stay calm. He took a deep breath, but the quiet calls from the other started to drive him crazy. 'Think Sasuke think! Naruto's in there bleeding to death! You have to do something! Chidori could hurt him, so could my fire jutsu. God, think! I can't just keep throwing myself against the door when I know it won't budge.' Hitting his head on the door he called to Naruto.

"Naruto, you have to unlock the door. It's the only way I can help you." Not seeing Naruto move from his spot on his knees he called again. "Naruto! You have to do this. Please! I can't lose another friend. Don't make me go through that again Naruto." Staying quiet for a couple seconds Sasuke let Naruto know what was happening by sobbing loudly. "Please, Naruto."

Sasuke could see the blonde look slowly towards the door. "There's so much blood Sasuke. You don't want to see it… I don't want you to see this." Taking slow even breaths Naruto started to slump over.

"I won't look Naruto. Just as long as you unlock the door. I'll let you do anything if you just unlock this door." Pressing his head against the door Sasuke cried. He didn't want this to happen to Naruto. Naruto was the strongest person he ever knew and look what was happening. Finding a hopeful strategy to help his friend he deactivated the Sharingan. "See Naruto? I can't see you right now. How would I see you if you just unlocked the door? I wouldn't be coming in."

"So if I just unlock the door you'll go away?" Naruto asked in a confused tone. He had lost just enough blood that he wasn't thinking right and would probably believe anything the Uchiha told him.

"Yes, If you unlock this door I'll leave you alone to do whatever you want." Sasuke hoped with all his heart that this would work. Once Naruto opened the lock Sasuke would run in before anything else could happen to his friend.

Surprised to hear the lock click open and a thud immediately after startled Sasuke. He was scared to open the door. He didn't want to see Naruto like this, not in a situation like this one. 'Please let him be okay.' Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut as he opened the door. He opened his eyes slowly and then they shot open after taking in the sight of Naruto, lying on the almost black marble floor, blood staining the right side of Naruto's clothes. Sasuke slowly walked to the boy's side and carefully picked the blonde's head up to rest it on his lap. "Naruto, why would you do something like this? You could have talked to me. You could have come to me with your troubles, but you didn't. Why? I don't understand you Naruto." Sasuke finally noticed that Naruto had hit his head while he fell. He was bleeding all over the place and it just kept flowing out of the blonde's body. 'I didn't even know that you had this much blood Naruto.' Picking the razor up himself and looking down at the boy in his lap. "Do you think I have that much Naruto? Let's call this our last competition." Sasuke gave a slight laugh at that comment and started to lift the razor to his own wrist. What brang him to a abrupt stop was the sight of a pink haired girl standing in the doorway with her eyes as wide as the moon it's self.

XxxxxxX

TBC

XxxxxxX

Yeah the girl is Sakura, but whatever you do… don't think of her eyes on her body actually like… really really big. It's kinda scary if you do. Lol. anyways. This is my first fanfic ever so… feel free to leave a review. o I don't like flames, but if you feel like leaving one go ahead. I mean. You can think whatever you want and it's your choice whether to voice that choice or no. If you know what I mean. Lol Well. I hope to update once a week and I write two pages in my journal for this story everyday (even if I don't like the idea of what I'm writing I keep writing it just in case I find a way to use it later on). So you might not find that there are a lot of pages, but I hope I can entertain you guys.

Shitaki


	2. Rescued?

**Chapter 2: Rescued?**

**Rated: **M for suicidal conditions and future situations.**  **heh Thatword might change. I stillcan't think of the right word so this is just a substitute.

**Warning!** This story is kinda sad if I say so myself, but you probably know that since it's in the angst section right? **Also** there is a bit of a spoiler in this fic, but I won't tell you what it is okay?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in this fanfic.

XxxxxxX

Dropping the razor onto the floor Sasuke couldn't believe what he saw in front of him, neither could he believe what that sight could do for his Naruto. Wrapping his arms around Naruto's chest Sasuke brought him higher onto his lap, hugging him close.

"Naruto. You have to help him!" Sasuke pleaded. Tears sliding down his face.

Coming to her senses Sakura ran to their side. Not caring about the blood she was now kneeling in, she picked his hand up inspecting the cut flesh. "Yeah, I can do this." She raised her hand above Naruto's. Sasuke could only watch and hope Naruto was going to be all right. He could see the deep wound slowly close as Sakura used her powers to heal him.

Sasuke finally took his gaze off of Naruto's wrist and paid close attention to the amazingly pale face. Leaning down, Sasuke touched his forehead with Naruto's hoping this would all turn out to only be a bad dream. "Sakura." He started to say while more tears ran down his face. "What are we going to do? Will he be okay? What'll we do if he's gone? We can't do our missions without him. What if-" Sasuke was cut off when he felt a hand touch his back softly, rubbing reassuringly.

Giving a smile Sakura stated, "It's going to be all right Sasuke. Naruto will recover in a few days. As long as he gets rest and doesn't lose anymore blood. You see, I increased the blood cell's reproduction rate inside of Naruto's body. If he gets his rest and is given the proper nutrients he'll regain his health." Rubbing Sasuke's back again she stood. "Can you stand Sasuke? We need to get him cleaned up so we can get him into a bed." Sakura wanted to start asking questions right when she seen them on the floor in all the blood, but she knew there were more important matters to attend to at that moment.

Grabbing Naruto under the arms he slowly and shakily stood. "I'll take care of cleaning him off." Setting Naruto on the large countertop to his right he continued. "But will you go grab some pajamas out of my room for him? I don't think he has any clean clothes left inside his bag." Sasuke had stopped crying when Sakura started talking to him. It was reassuring to know that someone was there and that Naruto was going to be all right. Sasuke sniffed one last time and wiped his face with his arm trying to rid himself of the moisture that seemed as if it were going to stay there forever.

Sakura watched Sasuke with a grim look. "Yeah, where's your room?" Sakura didn't know where much was in the large Uchiha household.

"Yeah." Sasuke reminded himself that the girl had never been there. " It's the farthest room on the right, at the end of this hall. Second drawer from the top."

Nodding her head Sakura started out the door, but turned as Sasuke said, "Sakura." He set his fists on the countertop looking down. "Well, I just wanted to say thank you, I guess. For saving us both, I mean… If you wouldn't have come," Sasuke stopped and lifted his wrist in front of himself, looking at it in disappointment.

"I know Sasuke. Just don't do that again. The only thing I expect from this is an honest explanation, okay?" She tried to smile. "I'm still a little confused." Turning, she walked down the hall towards Sasuke's room.

"That's reasonable." Sasuke whispered to himself. 'Thank you Sakura. If you wouldn't have shown up when you did I wouldn't have realized' He paused for a brief moment. 'What I was losing. I just wish that I could have noticed sooner than I did, before this happened to him. Now I don't know how he will feel about anything, I thought I knew what he thought, but I guess I was wrong.' Sasuke sighed and gave Naruto a long look. "Whatever made you do this Naruto." He paused again. "I'm sorry for it. I'll never let you get hurt like this again." Sasuke laid a hand on Naruto's cheek. Rubbing his thumb across the other hoping for a response that he couldn't possibly receive. "I really am sorry Naruto. I'll protect you from now on. I promise."

Without knowing he had an audience, Sasuke pulled the blonde close to him so Naruto's head was leaning on his chest, hugged the boy close, and kissed Naruto tenderly on the top of his head. Sakura couldn't believe what she was seeing. Sasuke didn't want to get caught in the act so he tucked his arm under Naruto's, ready to pick the blonde up off the counter.

When Sakura came down the hall she had an extra pair of clothes with her. "Why don't you get cleaned up at the same time Sasuke? Anyways, if you carry him out in what you're wearing now Naruto would just have to take another shower." With that said she set the clothes on the opposite side of the counter from Naruto, keeping them from getting dirty. "Oh, let's clean the floor a bit first okay?" She looked from Sasuke to Naruto to Sasuke again. Sasuke just nodded, leaning Naruto on the wall again. Making sure Naruto wasn't going to fall over once he left, Sasuke turned and took out a few particularly large towels for the cleaning.

"Let's use these to-" Sasuke didn't want to admit Naruto's blood was covering half of the bathroom floor, but he had to do something about it. As a way to signal to Sasuke that she knew what he was getting at she took a towel from him and started to scrub.

The two of them laid the towels down on top of the dark liquid, letting it soak as much as it could before picking the towels up. Standing, Sasuke stated plainly, "I'll be right back. I'll go get a bucket for these. I don't want to keep these towels after this." With that said Sasuke left the room silently and reappeared not even a minuet later with a ten gallon bucket in hand. Setting the large white container down beside the two of them he began to pick the soaked cloth off the floor letting it drop into the bucket with a grimace. Sasuke had to get one more towel to get the little bit of left over blood off the floor. He dumped the last cloth into the bucket as he took the large plastic bucket and threw it in a large garbage trunk to be taken away the next morning.

Coming back into the house Sasuke spotted Sakura watching Naruto with concern. He walked into the bathroom doorway and said, "Sakura, there's another bathroom with a shower on the opposite side of the house. And in the room next door," Sasuke pointed to the left wall. "It used to be my mother's. You can go through and get a pair of clothes and wash up yourself if you like. I'll explain everything in a bit, okay?" Looking back to Naruto then to Sakura again. "I just need to take care of him first okay?"

With only a nod and a small smile Sakura made her way to Sasuke's mother's room so she could get herself out of her bloody clothes.

XxxxxxX

Walking into a room full of browns and yellows Sakura noticed something. 'Sasuke's mother must have been a happy person. Or at least proud of what she had.' She Walked to the only dresser in the room and opened the drawers one by one. "There aren't any pajamas, only day clothes in here." Closing the drawers she walked to the closet beside the bed and opened it. 'Gosh, everything in this house is so clean. There isn't even any dust in this closet.' Closing the doors after she found a two piece pair of pajamas she walked out of the room and started down the hall.

Stopping to Look towards the bathroom door Naruto and Sasuke were behind she heard water running. 'He must be having a hard time right now. I had no idea he felt that way about Naruto. This is going to upset all the girls if they find out.' Laughing a bit she thought. 'Sasuke, it's a good thing I'm over you. Otherwise I'd probably be really mad.' Starting on her way again she walked through the kitchen into another hallway only to find that it was identical to the other. Opening the door to the room that looked as if it were Sasuke's mother's room, she seen that it had everything the other room did, but everything was in shades of green instead of browns and yellows.

'Well that was odd.' Sakura closed the door and headed to the room on the other side of the restroom. Just like the others before, this room had minimal furnishings. The only difference of this room from the others is the arrangement of the furniture and that this particular room was very dusty. It was the only room that didn't look as if it were cleaned every day. Not wanting to disturb the room any further she closed the door and headed to the restroom to take a quick shower.

"I wonder whose room that was. It just felt so dark and gloomy. Everything in there was black." Closing the door behind her she began to take off her blood stained clothes. 'I'll ask Sasuke if I can wash these after he gets out of the shower. Otherwise I won't have anything to wear.' Sighing she looked at her stained clothes. "I still don't understand why Naruto would do something like this. And what about Sasuke? Why was he going to...?' She bit her lip. 'Why would he kill himself instead of trying to get help? I guess I'm just going to have to ask him. He did agree to an honest explanation.' Walking to the shower she turned on the water and waited for it to warm.

XxxxxxX

Already undressed Sasuke warmed the water to the shower while Naruto still sat on the countertop unconscious. 'Naruto, I don't know what I'm going to do when you wake up. Who knows how you'll react. You really didn't want to live, did you? I'll stick by you now though. So you won't have to go through anymore hard times without someone there for you.' Turning, Sasuke walked to Naruto and set him on the edge of the counter. Undressing him, Sasuke picked the boy up and carried him to the stand-up-shower. Looking in slight disappointment Sasuke thought. 'How am I supposed to get him washed if I have to hold him up at the same time? I only have two hands.' Carrying the boy into the shower Sasuke closed the tinted door behind them.

'Crap. How am I supposed to do this?' Trying to grab the bar of soap to his right Naruto started to fall from his grip. Quickly returning his hand to Naruto, Sasuke stood for a few seconds, thinking of how he could hold Naruto up and wash him at the same time. 'Alright.' Sasuke thought as he had a plan. Holding Naruto close against his own body, Sasuke reached for the soap again. 'Got it, now I just need… damn.' Sasuke just realized he had forgotten to grab an extra washcloth for Naruto. Setting the soap bar back in its place Sasuke stepped out of the shower with Naruto in hand.

Returning with Naruto and a cloth he began to wash both of their bodies. 'Naruto, you owe me big time.' Sasuke thought with a blush when he started to wash the drying blood off of Naruto's thigh. Turning the blonde around so his chest was against the others, he was able to gain access to the boy's back. Sasuke jumped when his back hit the wall behind him as Naruto's leg slid in-between his own. Sasuke clamped his teeth together as he regained his footing and grabbed the shampoo.

'If you get over being depressed Naruto, you are going to get it from me.' Sasuke thought while a mild blush shown up on his face.

With one hand Sasuke scrubbed at Naruto's scalp trying to get all the gunk out of his hair from the past two weeks. 'You hardly even rinsed yourself while we were gone did you? There's just so much dirt.' Sasuke looked disgusted with all the brown water now rushing down the drain.

He hated the fact that all the dirt was washing over his body as it ran down towards the floor. 'I hope I never see this much dirt in my shower again.' Sasuke continued to wash both Naruto and himself while holding the limp boy with one arm.

Turning the water off after about five more minuets in the shower, Sasuke stepped out of the stall. Walking over to the cupboard Sasuke began to dry Naruto, starting with his head. Afterwards, he still had to dress both himself and Naruto. He knew Sakura was waiting for him to get out, long done with her shower. 'I wonder what she's going to do. I bet she's set on staying tonight.' Frowning slightly he continued his thoughts. 'She wouldn't just leave after she seen something like that.'

Stopping when he heard a knock at the door, Sasuke quickly pulled his pajama bottoms the rest of the way up. Knowing they were both decent, he opened the door to the girl.

"Yes?" Sasuke asked in a normal voice while he buttoned his flannel shirt.

"Well." She paused looking down and to her left biting her lip. "I was wondering if you wanted me to wash your clothes. Naruto's as well. I could also wash the ones from the mission.

Sasuke smiled in amusement. "Your not going home tonight are you?" Straitening his shirt he continued. "You wouldn't leave even if I told you to would you?" He turned toward Sakura giving her the bloody clothes.

"No, I wouldn't, and I'm sorry if it bothers you, but I couldn't leave after this happened." She waited to see if Sasuke had anything more to say before she started again. "Where's your laundry room?" She asked looking up at Sasuke.

"Wait a second and I'll show you." Walking over to Naruto which he had placed on the counter once again, he reached to the boy's nape and underneath Naruto's knees. He picked him up as his arm slid down to Naruto's shoulder blades and walked to Sakura.

"He looks a lot better than before." She said lying a free hand on Naruto's forehead. "I hope he gets well soon. We can't let whatever made him do this go on, okay? We have to put an end to it. He's already suffered far too much. All the others our age are just running around and having fun. For once I can admit I'd like to see one of Naruto's practical jokes again." Brushing the hair out of Naruto's face she stood off to the side giving Sasuke the room to pass her and show her where to start the laundry.

"Yeah, I want that for him as well. I'll do whatever it takes to make him happy now." Leaving at those words Sasuke lead Sakura into his bedroom. Laying Naruto onto the bed Sasuke pointed to the door across the room. "The washer's through that door" Tucking Naruto under the blankets he went on. "I'll go get his backpack. He needs all his things washed, too. He's not going to go home alone for a while. I can guarantee that." Sasuke left the room to get Naruto's things as he noticed a faint smoky smell coming down the hall. "Damn it!" He yelled as he ran into the kitchen and towards the stove.

There wasn't any water in the pot anymore and the burners had caught fire. Running to the under-the-sink cabinet Sasuke grabbed the fire extinguisher. Sakura had run into the kitchen immediately after Sasuke finished putting out the fire.

"What's wrong!" She practically screamed.

"Nothing, it's fine now." Sasuke set the fire extinguisher on the floor and walked to the stove to turn the burners off. "I was making dinner when I told Naruto to go take a shower. And when Naruto hadn't turned the water on for a while I went to see what he was doing. After all that had happened I forgot about dinner and this happened. Sighing in relief he put the tank-like bottle back under the sink. "It doesn't matter anymore though. I'll come back and do the dishes in a bit." Sasuke walked out into the hall again and grabbed Naruto's backpack ready to wash all the clothes.

Walking back into his room he dropped the backpack immediately catching Sakura's attention. Naruto wasn't on the bed. They had only left the room for a little over a minuet and look what happened. Bad things just keep piling on top of Sasuke today.

He walked a couple feet into his room looking for any trace of the blonde. Alls there was were the ruffled sheets where he once lay. "What could have happened."

Sakura walked past Sasuke. Also looking for a sign of where Naruto could have gone. Sure enough, she found exactly where the boy was hiding. "Sasuke." She called softly, "Don't worry. He's all right." Sasuke ran over behind Sakura. Looking over her shoulder, he seen light blue and a patch of yellow. Naruto was comfortably laying at the end of the bed on the hardwood floor.

Heaving a sigh Sasuke calmly walked over to the boy on the floor. "How'd you get down here Naruto?" Sasuke asked. Amused at the sight of the boy laying on his side curled up into a small lump. Naruto looked almost cat-like. The position he was in plus the whisker marks on his cheek added to the effect.

Picking Naruto up once more Sasuke said, "You'll catch cold if you sleep on the floor like that." This time Sasuke put Naruto on the far side of the bed that was against the wall. "You really need to stop worrying me like that Naruto."

When Sasuke had stopped worrying and was kneeling down by Naruto, Sakura had left to the laundry room. Sitting on the heel of his feet Sasuke tucked Naruto under the covers again. "No leaving this bed unless I give you permission to do so, okay Naruto?" Sasuke was hoping nothing like this would happen again. Sasuke just finished tucking Naruto in as the boy turned onto his stomach. 'That's cute Naruto.' Sasuke though sarcastically. 'This is the thanks I get for trying to keep you warm? I'll never tuck you in again.' He thought crossing his arms.

With one last look at Naruto, Sasuke crawled to the edge of the bed and waited for the sound of the washer. 'Guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be to answer her questions.' Sasuke waited peacefully for Sakura as Naruto lay on the opposite side of the bed.

XxxxxxX

Thank you all for all the wonderful reviews! o I hope you liked this chapter even though it's knot as long as I planned it to be. ; Anyways, in my middle school I'm in AP English (advanced placement) and we're doing something called Writer's workshop. It's slowing down my fanfic writing rate. I'll try to keep this fanfic up to date once a week like I've done so far, but it's not guaranteed anymore. Sorry. I have to write eight other short stories in six weeks plus this story once a week. I'll try hard though. I really don't think it will cause that much of a delay on this fic though.

P.S. I made the floor plan of Sasuke's house in my fic. Copy and paste this into the internet address and take out the space after the c . Ok thank you!

http/www.deviantart.c om/view/27391632/

Shitaki


	3. Awake

**Chapter 3: Awake**

**Rated: **M for suicidal conditions and future situations.**  **heh Thatword might change. I stillcan't think of the right word so this is just a substitute.

**Warning!** This story is kinda sad if I say so myself, but you probably know that since it's in the angst section right? **Also** there is a bit of a spoiler in this fic, but I won't tell you what it is okay?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in this fanfic.

XxxxxxX

Sipping the newly made tea, Sasuke sat at the table across from Sakura, "Alright." He sighed, "You may ask any question that will quench your curiosity." His voice was flat and emotionless. 'I hate to get her too involved in this, but I owe her at least this much for saving Naruto.

"Well," Sakura began while shifting in her seat, "I guess I'll start simple. Why did Naruto do this in the first place?" She waited for an answer while Sasuke sipped his tea again and set the cup onto the table.

"I'm not sure, but judging from the fact that he did try to kill himself he must have been upset about something for a long while now. I'd really like to know the answer to that question myself." Sasuke just waited for Sakura to ask another question. All's he really wanted to do was to go to Naruto's side and make sure nothing else happened.

"Okay, let's see… When I came in, why were you going to-. What were you thinking!" Sakura had been wondering this for a long time now. She didn't want to aggravate Sasuke with this question, but it was urgent. She had to know why Sasuke would do something like this.

"I guess I just didn't want to leave Naruto alone anymore." Sasuke paused and turned his gaze to the table. "I will not let him be alone anymore. Whether he likes it or not." He tightened his grip on the cup as Sakura took a sip from her own. "I didn't think Naruto had a chance to live, so I was going to go with him. That's why I was going to, but when you showed up I knew Tsunade had been training you. I knew he had a chance if you were here." He paused. "I wasn't expecting someone to just walk into my house." He said raising an eyebrow. "Besides, why did you come in in the first place?"

"Kakashi sent me, but I'll tell you about that after I'm done getting things straight." Sakura sipped her tea and decided to ask a fairly personal question. "Exactly how much do you care for Naruto?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed at that. 'Maybe I shouldn't have asked. Well, there's no reason in stopping now.' "I seen you hug him when I-" She was cut off by Sasuke's brutal voice.

"Why is this relevant Haruno?" Sighing deeply she continued and paid no attention to what Sasuke had just said.

"When I left to get pajamas for Naruto. I want to know so I can try to understand what you're feeling. I want to be able to help you and Naruto through all this." She stopped talking and returned Sasuke's intense stare, trying to win the fight. If she won this little fight she would get an answer, if not she would have to leave it alone and not come back to the subject. Giving Sasuke one more push to tell her, Sakura said, "I know he's more than just a friend or a teammate to you Sasuke. If he was just a friend you wouldn't have reacted like this Sasuke." Looking away Sasuke gulped the rest of his tea and set the cup to the side.

"I know he's more important to me than most things are. If I had a choice between taking revenge for my clan and making Naruto happy. I'd choose the later. I'm not too sure about his feelings. I only noticed today that he was so important. If he wasn't in a life or death situation like he was today I probably wouldn't have noticed these feelings I have." Sasuke paused, smiling inwardly. "To me, he's more important than anything."

Sakura was amazed to see that Sasuke could put his pride aside and tell his feelings to someone who he'd never opened up to before. A small smile played on Sakura's lips. She was happy to hear that Naruto was going to be taken care of and he wouldn't have to suffer anymore. Her smile faded as she thought for a bit longer. "I'm happy for you Sasuke, but can you tell Naruto how you feel? He might not even accept your feelings. Do you think everything will turn out all right?" She paused for a second, "I don't know how he'll react. I do hope he can be happy with you though." Sakura was worried that Naruto would reject Sasuke or worse, Sasuke wouldn't tell Naruto of his feelings, which could lead Sasuke to be in Naruto's position. "I don't want either of you to get hurt in this. Just be careful Sasuke." Sakura was very concerned about the two of the boys. She didn't want either of them hurt, that's why she became a healer after all.

"You're not upset?" Sasuke asked in a confused tone. Sakura used to obsess over Sasuke. He thought it odd for Sakura to just go along with things.

"Sasuke, I think of you more as a close friend than a future boyfriend." She stopped to think before she continued. "I guess I think of you two as older brothers. I don't think I'd feel right if I were dating either of you. No offense to you Sasuke." She was starting to worry that Sasuke would take it personally, but was proven otherwise when Sasuke smiled at her.

"None taken Sakura." Sasuke looked at the clock to his left. "It's getting late. Have you had dinner?" In reply Sakura just shook her head. "Would you like anything to eat then? I could make something if you'd like." Sasuke stood and waited for a reply as Sakura got to her feet and walked around the table towards Sasuke.

"You go check on Naruto and I'll make dinner. I know you're worried about him even though he **_is_** right down the hall." She started to push Sasuke towards the hall when he didn't move. "You have to give me a grand tour of your house tonight though." She said playfully. "So don't be too long." Sasuke knew she was toying with him by the sweet voice was using.

"Alright, I'll be back in a few minutes. You can use anything in here. And just set the dishes in the sink. I'll do them in the morning. Oh, and-"

"Sasuke, just go." Sakura said cutting him off while she crossed her arms.

XxxxxxX

Moving closer Sasuke could hear the blonde snore. 'I guess you'll recover just fine. You sure have enough energy.' He thought sarcastically looking at the scene in front of him. The covers were tossed to the edge of the bed, Naruto was lying on his back, limbs widely spread apart. 'How am I supposed to sleep if you throw the covers off? ' Sasuke shrugged at that thought. 'Who knows if I'll even sleep tonight anyway. Not with what you just pulled. I guess you are safe now though.' He crawled onto the bed, slowly moving towards the sleeping boy on the other side.

"I'm so tired." Sasuke said as he yawned and lay down beside Naruto. He wrapped his arm around Naruto and pulled him close. 'I'm not going to fall asleep. I'm not going to fall asleep. I'm… not… goi…ing to fall' He interrupted his thoughts with a yawn, 'asleep, I'm…' Sasuke closed his eyes with every intention to stay awake, but he failed miserably. Who would blame him? Naruto was a very comfy pillow.

XxxxxxX

After a half an hour of waiting, Sakura was a bit irritated. She didn't mind if Sasuke showed her around in the morning, but she wanted to sleep. She didn't know where it was appropriate for her to lay down so she just kept on waiting. "Sasuke." She called tiredly. "Come on. I want to go to bed." She said as she yawned.

She had washed her dishes as she waited, but after ten minutes after she decided to see how much longer Sasuke would be. "Sasuke?" She called as she walked down the hall. "Sasuke?" She called again. 'he's not even answering me.' Sakura though as she walked into the large bedroom and looked towards the bed. A small grin took place on the girls' face. 'He did fall asleep so I should be mad.' She started to debate with herself, 'But he's just so cute!' Sakura thought when she seen Sasuke, curled next to Naruto and using the blonde's chest as a pillow.

Sakura placed her hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Sasuke." She called in a soft voice. She could see Sasuke's eye's flutter open. "Sasuke, you've got to show me where to sleep. Then you can go back to bed. Okay?" She asked as if she were talking to a small child.

Sasuke arose from his spot on the bed without a word and walked out into the hall. He led Sakura past the kitchen and to the door in the dining room.

"Guest room." Was all Sasuke said. 'He must be exhausted. He's not even-' "Woah!" Sasuke lost his balance and started to fall to the floor.

"Sasuke!" Sakura practically squeaked as she caught the boy and sighed. "God, are you like this every night Sasuke?" Sakura heaved the boy over her shoulder and carried him to his room. "Just think how much some people would pay to see you like this Sasuke. Ino for sure would love this." She set Sasuke on the bed next to the sprawled Naruto and covered the both of them with the blankets at the end of the bed. "G'night you two. See ya in the morning." She walked out of the room mostly blue and turned the light off. 'Wonder when he'll be up tomorrow. I'll make breakfast if he's not up when I am.'

Sakura crawled into bed, laid down and slept without worries for either of the boys in the other room.

XxxxxxX

Sakura sat up in bed and looked at her watch. "Wow, I didn't know it was this late already." She said stretching her arms in the air. " I usually wake up at around 6 o'clock, but it's 9. I must have stayed up too late." She yawned as she pulled the covers off from herself and walked out into the dining room, into the hall, and towards Sasuke's room. 'I wonder…' She thought as she peered around the open door. "Still sleeping. How tired can you get?" Sakura said as she seen Naruto facing the wall and Sasuke snug against the blonde's back as she walked through the room to get her laundry. As she was walking to the bathroom to change into her cleaned clothes she heard footsteps coming towards her. She turned to find a blonde boy – wearing blue pajamas stare with a disappointed look in his eye.

"Sakura. How did you-"Tears slid down Naruto's cheeks as he thought of what he tried to do and seen that he didn't succeed in doing it. "Why? Why did you stop me Sakura? I never ask to be saved." Naruto clenched his fists in an attempt to stop his tears. "So why?"

The information that Naruto was up two days before he was supposed to be had a hard time settling in her brain, but after she noticed how Naruto was feeling she calmed. "Naruto." Sakura said in a voice filled with sorrow. She stepped towards Naruto and cupped his cheek with her hand. "Naruto, Sasuke and I can't let our best friend die. I don't know what we'd do without you. Everything would be different without you. Besides Naruto," Sakura pulled Naruto down into a loving embrace. "We all love you so much. We can't let anything happen to you. Just as you have saved me and Sasuke, we wanted to return the favor. I know you won't regret it Naruto.

Naruto slowly lifted his arms and wrapped them around Sakura only to be distracted by loud calls from a room down the hall. "Sakura!" You could see Sasuke run out of his room almost tripping over his own feet. "Naruto's gon-" Sasuke looked at Naruto in surprise while the blonde looked away, ashamed. "Naruto. Are you all right? You shouldn't even be up yet." Sasuke quickly walked to Naruto and to everyone's surprise he pulled him into a tight hug and buried his face in Naruto's shoulder. "Naruto. Don't ever do that again. I won't be able to live through it like I did this time. If it weren't for Sakura we'd both be gone." Sasuke tightened his hold on Naruto. "I'll never let you go." Sasuke whispered so only Naruto could hear.

Naruto was confused at why Sasuke was showing so much emotion in front of Sakura and himself. "Sasuke, I don't know what you mean, but" Naruto felt odd hugging the Uchiha like this, but it relieved some of the stress inside of him. "Thank you." He wrapped his arms this time under Sasuke's arms and hugged the boy close. "But, how did find out in time Sakura? We didn't tell you where we were going." Naruto said looking up and loosening his grip.

Sasuke followed Naruto's lead and unwrapped his arms. He wanted to know the answer to that question as well. "Well, Kakashi just wanted to congratulate you Naruto. For completing a B rank mission without having to use any of the Kyuubi's powers. We both thought you've made a great improvement in using your skills Naruto. That's the reason I came. But when I went to your apartment you weren't there so I came here. Nobody answered the door so I tried the handle. It was open; I came in and found you." She looked over to Sasuke. "Sasuke wasn't in a very good condition himself. "

Sasuke avoided eye contact with Naruto when she said that. "What happened?" Naruto asked looking from Sasuke to Sakura, knowing he wouldn't get an answer from the other boy. There was silence as Sakura watched Sasuke, wanting him to answer the question. "Hey, what happened?" Naruto said with more force than before.

"Sasuke tell him what you did. I'm not going to confess for you." Sakura said, making sure he knew she wouldn't say anything for him. She wanted Sasuke to tell Naruto what he did. She knew it might have been a little harsh, but it'll help Sasuke tell Naruto his feelings. She knew that would be the hardest thing for Sasuke to do. It would either make both of the boys happy, or it would break their relationship that they already have.

"I…" Sasuke paused, grabbing his arm tightly. "I was going to… well… I made a bet with you Naruto." Naruto looked at Sasuke as Sasuke looked at Naruto. "

"What was this bet?" Naruto asked confused. 'Bets can't be that dangerous can they? What is he talking about?' Naruto wanted to know what the competition was, but it didn't look as if Sasuke wanted to tell the truth. After waiting for an answer that he wasn't getting from a certain person Naruto laid his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Sasuke, you can tell me. It can't have been that bad. Could it?"

"Yes, it could. And it was. I made a bet to see who had the most blood." Sasuke paused to see if Naruto had caught on. Coming to the conclusion that Naruto was still confused he put it in simple terms for the blonde. "Naruto. I was going to ki-. I was going to…" Naruto was still a little confused. "commit suicide along with you so you wouldn't have to go alone!" Sasuke's body shook as he tried not to show the tears threatening to appear.

Naruto's eyes widened at this information. "Why would you go so far to-?" Naruto grabbed a hold of Sasuke's shoulders and Sasuke looked into Naruto's ocean blue eyes.

"I can't tell you that yet Naruto." Sasuke said still staring into Naruto's eyes. 'I have to know how you would react first. I can't bear to lose you. I'd rather suffer by not being with you than having you hate me.' "You just have to understand that I did it so you wouldn't have to be alone anymore. I don't want to see you suffer anymore. That's all."

"Hey." Sakura broke-in in a soft, slow, cautious voice. "I'll be right out. Go clear things up with each other. I'll make breakfast for you two when I get out. With that said Sakura closed the bathroom door behind her. As she did this, the two boys just stood. Not talking to each other or even moving as they heard the water to the shower turn on.

Finally, Sasuke had had enough of standing around next to Naruto not saying anything. He turned towards his room and called to Naruto, "Let's go, you shouldn't be up anyways." At this Sasuke started to walk into his room as Naruto followed. "Naruto," Sasuke said as he stopped barley inside his room. "I'm not mad at you ya know. I'm just… surprised. I wasn't expecting something like that from you. You were always the one who could smile when everyone made fun of you. You just kept smiling when things went wrong. You were so happy. What happened?" Sasuke turned to look at Naruto questionably. "It wasn't something I did was it? Or Sakura?"

"Sasuke, Nobody appreciated me. I was never congratulated after the missions. Everyone hated me for being the one who held the Kyuubi. And even though it's gone, everyone still hates me. I was tired of it. Everyone's better off without me anyways. And you wouldn't have to come save me on our missions." Naruto's last sentence stung Sasuke. He didn't mean to hurt Naruto. He didn't think it would hurt him, Naruto had always just laughed or scowled, but never showed any signs of being hurt when things were said about him.

Sasuke took a step towards Naruto, "I'm sorry Naruto. I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just pla-"

"It doesn't matter Sasuke!" Naruto broke in. "It just doesn't matter anymore. Now everyone's going to think I'm pitiful! I couldn't succeed in doing something so simple! Out of all the missions I've completed that someone was killed in, I couldn't kill myself! I-" Naruto's knees hit the floor as he wrapped his arms around himself and wept. "I couldn't –"

As soon as Naruto had hit the floor Sasuke reacted. "Naruto that's not true!" Sasuke practically yelled. "Nobody else knows about this. Only Sakura and I know what you did. It's alright now." Sasuke said as he held Naruto close. "Nobody's going to do anything to you anymore Naruto. I won't allow it." To Sasuke's surprised Naruto grabbed around his slim body and hugged him close. Naruto was crying into Sasuke's neck while Sasuke just returned the embrace and assured him that nothing bad would happen in Naruto's life anymore.

As Naruto was calming down Sasuke said to the blonde, "Naruto, you should get back to bed. You weren't supposed to be up till at least tomorrow afternoon. I'm still worried about how your body will react." Sasuke waited, but received no response. "Naruto?" Sasuke looked down at the boy in his arms. "What's wrong." He asked when he seen Naruto was still awake.

"Sasuke, why are you being so nice? And this morning… you were really close to me. You're acting different than usual. Naruto asked still buried in Sasuke's neck.

"I just don't think you need any of me being a jerk right now" Sasuke replied while his cheeks were slightly tinted pink. He patted Naruto's back and said, "Okay Naruto, back to bed."

"Yeah." Naruto agreed as he stood with a little of Sasuke's help. Oblivious to Sasuke's feelings he laid in bed and fell asleep after he had his breakfast.

XxxxxxX

Sorry for the short chapter you guys, but with all the exams and papers I have to write I think the next one might be this short too. I make sure all chapters are 5 pages of more each time I submit. Lol, I wrote 3 of the five yesterday, so I'm sure I can make it longer than 5 pages if I can write 3 in one day. ; I'll start trying harder now.

So, a few questions.

1.) If I start writing more do you want chapters this long more often or do you want them once a week just longer than usual?

2.) My friends at school said I should write a lemon in this fic. Do you guys want one? If you do I can probably fit one in, but if you don't I won't write one.

That's all. And thanks for reading. Please review though, it makes me sad when I only get 4 reviews in a chapter. : (

Shitaki


	4. Unexpected Kiss

**Chapter 4: Unexpected Kiss**

**Rated: M **for past suicide attempts and future… situations. nods yeah situation is a good word right now.

**Warning! **Sad story alert. Yepyep. It's reasonable to say that since it's in the angst section. o

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these awesomely cool people in this fic. It's so sad that** I **don't. starts to cry

Onward we go, where no one at fanfiction has gone before. Unless you aren't the first one reading this chapter.

XxxxxxX

It was 2 o'clock the next morning when Naruto awoke. His eyes flit open after noticing an unusually large rumble. "How long was I out?" Naruto asked, holding his stomach as another loud grumble sounded. He looked to his left noticing Sasuke wasn't there. Unusual for that time of day. 'What could he be doing this early in the morning?' Naruto wondered with a yawn. 'Or maybe he's just using the bathroom.' Naruto shrugged and pulled the covers off the top of him.

He hastily used the bathroom and headed straight to the kitchen stopping when he seen some light peeking out from underneath a door down the hall. "Hm. Found Sasuke." Naruto said as he set a pot of water on the stove. "Guess it's cleaning day." He sighed. Naruto knew Sasuke cleaned all his families' rooms once a week. All, but one room. Itachi's.

Sasuke obviously hated his older brother. Because of Itachi, Sasuke has no family. It was just his way of honoring his family, except for that one person.

Naruto quickly finished preparing his instant ramen and walked to the end room where Sasuke was. He pushed the slightly open door aside with his shoulder as he slurped his ramen. Sasuke was dusting all the shelves inside the closer when Naruto had come into the room. Sasuke has already washed the bed covers and the curtains and placed them back where they belonged in his long wait for Naruto to awake.

'What am I supposed to say to him? "Hey how ya doin'? Haven't seen you in a while."? I'd get a great reaction from that.' Naruto thought sarcastically in his mind. 'I bet he thinks I'm weak now.' Naruto looked down in disappointment. 'He's right I guess. I am a coward. What I did, I was running away. It's-' His thoughts came to an abrupt halt when he felt something warm on his forehead.

"What were you thinking about Naruto?" Sasuke asked, brushing the blonde's hair away from his face.

"Erm," Naruto replied. "It's nothing important."

Sasuke let his hand drop to Naruto's shoulder. "If it's not important, do I get to know about it? Or were you lying to me?"

"Maybe later Sasuke." Naruto said as he moved his hand to lay on Sasuke's bare lower arm.

"All right." Sasuke stated matter-a-factly. He took the ramen cup from Naruto and said, "I want you to eat something good, okay?" He didn't really care if Naruto wanted to or not. He wasn't going to let the blonde eat something so unhealthy when there was someone to stop him and make something that would help.

"You have to eat healthy every day don't you?" Naruto questioned with a smirk.

"No, you just have to eat ramen everyday and it gets annoying." Sasuke replied as e walked out into the hall with a laugh. He waved his hand to Naruto, "Come on."

Naruto just nodded and followed Sasuke. 'I'm glad you care Sasuke, but… you just pity me don't you? That's why you're nice to me now, right? I don't like being thought of as a weakling, but that's who I am now. He knows that, too. I'll try to stake it out just a bit longer though. He at least deserves that much.' Naruto was curious why Sasuke was caring for him. Was it because they were teammates? Or rivals? Friends? He wasn't quite sure, but he wanted to find out.

"So, Sasuke. Where'd Sakura go?" Naruto asked leaning on the opposite side of the island in Sasuke's kitchen.

"She left yesterday. Said she's be back sometime today to check on us. I don't know when she'll be over though. I just told her she could come in when she got here." Sasuke explained as he cracked an egg into a bowl, added sugar and. flour then slowly mixed the ingredients together.

"Oh." Naruto said slouching when he noticed the fact that he was the one she was coming to check up on.

Sasuke put the batter into a pan heating on low and started to make another. "You know Naruto," Sasuke stopped to think for a moment then continued. "You're not alone. There're other people who have it bad. You're-"

"I know Sasuke." Naruto cut Sasuke off with a little annoyance apparent on his voice. "I know that. I just get tired of it all." Sasuke looked at Naruto in surprise when he heard this.

"Tired of what? You grew up almost exactly like me. What was wrong?" Sasuke moved around to where Naruto was and leaned on the counter beside him. Sasuke didn't get an answer, Naruto didn't even look at him. "Naruto?" Sasuke said as he put a hand on the boy's back.

"Sasuke," Naruto started. He lay his head down on his arms that were folded on the counter. "Now that I think about it. Well, it was mostly the people in the village. They always ignored me. I stopped Gaara, but they didn't care. I'm sure that if you were the one who defeated him the while village would throw you a party, the girls would be all over you, and everyone would praise you. But with me, none of that ever happens. So I thought. Even if I were to become Hokage, nobody would respect me anyway." Naruto looked up to Sasuke, "On the other hand, if you became Hokage everyone in the village would bow down to you." He looked down at the counter. "Even after the Kyuubi was removed they all still hate me so much. I just don't want to feel lonely anymore." He paused and slowly turned his head towards Sasuke while he said, "If I were dead, I wouldn't have to feel that way anymore, right?"

Sasuke was taken aback by this, he stared wide-eyed at Naruto when he said that. Sasuke began to calm down and moved closer to the other. "Naruto," Sasuke said pulling the blonde into a tight embrace and burying his face in the crook of Naruto's neck. "I don't want you to feel this way ever again."

"Sasuke it's not like you can stop it-"

"Yes I can!" Sasuke cut Naruto off with a scream. " I may not be able to make the whole village recognize you, but **_I_** recognize you Naruto, **_I'll _**start respecting you more, **_I'll _**do anything that will make this feeling go away." Sasuke tightened his grip on the blonde and his voice lowered to a whisper, "**_I'll_** do anything for you Naruto."

"Why would you go so far for someone like me, Sasuke? I held the demon who killed so many people, I always pull pranks, and I do so many dumb things. Like you say all the time, I'm just an idiot." Naruto said sadly, looking away from Sasuke.

"Baka, that doesn't mean you have to kill yourself. You've done a lot of dumb things, but the worst you could do is die. Thank god that hasn't happened. And the Kyuubi, you're a hero for that. Keeping it inside yourself for 13 years. It's really amazing." Sasuke was looking into Naruto's eyes as he said, "Hugging you Naruto, it feels so good. You know that right?" Sasuke hugged Naruto again and lied his head on the other's shoulder.

Naruto's cheeks were tinted red when he heard Sasuke say that. "Uh, Sasuke, you're going to burn the eggs." He said nervously, trying to find a way out, as Sasuke's arms hung loosely around his own waist and the black haired boy's head lay on its side on his shoulder.

"Those eggs take 7 minutes to cook, Naruto. There's still a good 5 minutes until it's done. I just want to stay like this. Forever Naruto." Sasuke moved his body closer to Naruto's and mumbled, "Forever. Always with you. In your arms." He slid his arms around Naruto's neck and lifted his head to whisper in the blonde's ear. "I love you, Naruto."

The boy wasn't given much time to take in those words before Sasuke started to rub his face against his own. The brunet's lips pressed against one corner of Naruto's. Then lifted to fall on the other. "Naruto." Sasuke moaned before setting his lips, fully over the other's.

Naruto stood wide-eyed as he thought, ' Why is he doing this? It does feel good though.' He slowly closed his eyes in pleasure when Sasuke started to slowly suck and bite his lower lip. "Sasuke." Naruto said huskily and started to return the kiss as his arms wrapped around Sasuke to pull him closer. The blonde grabbed at the back of Sasuke's shirt as he was running out of breath.

When their lips parted Sasuke's eyes were still half lidded as he leant towards Naruto to nuzzle his neck. "Naruto, I'm sorry. I wasn't planning on doing anything like that. I wasn't even going to tell you that I-" Naruto had lifted Sasuke's head by the chin and pressed his lips against the brunet's.

"I won't hold it against you Sasuke." Naruto said after he pulled away. "I think I could say… that that is the best I've felt in years. But why'd you kiss me in the first place?" Naruto questioned with a great amount of curiosity.

"Well," Sasuke started nervously. "It just happened I guess. I could have stopped myself but I really liked how it felt. To be so close to you, then you kissing my back really surprised me." Sasuke said as if he had forgotten that Naruto had returned his kiss.

"Yeah, that just happened." Naruto said blushing and rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "I…" He stuttered when he noticed Sasuke take hold of his hand. "I couldn't really stop myself. It felt… It made me feel the best I have in so long." Naruto said and raised Sasuke's hand to his lips and gently kissed the tip of Sasuke's forefinger.

"I'm glad." Sasuke said with a true smile as he cupped Naruto's cheek with his hand. "I was worried you'd push me away; That you'd hate me." He continued as his smile faded and his hand slid down to rest on Naruto's shoulder. "Oh!" His head snapped up to look towards the stove. "I forgot." Sasuke said as he walked over to the cooking egg to take it off the hot pan and place it on a plate for Naruto. "This one's ready for you. The next one should only take about three minutes because the pan is hot already. So you can wait for it if you want." Sasuke set the dark colored plate with the yellow egg on the island in front of Naruto.

Naruto poked at the odd shaped "egg" in front of him. It looked like an omelet, but he knew it was just an egg, flour, and sugar. By the time he was confident enough to taste the food Sasuke had given him a second egg.

"Is there something wrong with it? Sasuke asked when he seen Naruto hadn't taken a bite, but was just looking at it.

"Well, no… I just never had anything like this. How do I eat it?" Naruto asked as he gave the strange roll one last poke before Sasuke snatched the fork.

Sasuke started to cut the rolls into small slices. "You eat it like all the other food you've ever eaten. You chew and swallow."

"All right. I can do it myself." Naruto said irritated, grabbed the utensil, stabbed a slice already cut, and stuffed it in his mouth. He chewed fast and hard at first, but after he noticed the incredible taste of it he slowed. "Hey, this is pretty good." The blonde commented as if he were amazed.

"You think it was going to be bad? I'm not that bad of a cook." Sasuke haughtily stated as he walked to the right side of Naruto to lean on the counter after switching the stove off.

"I'm not used to home-cooked meals." Naruto replied with a embarrassed smile on his face. He continued to eat slowly, making sure to savor the sweet taste. After about two minutes had passed Naruto turned to Sasuke and asked, "What else can you cook?" He wanted to know what other remarkable tasting food he could get out of the Uchiha.

After not receiving an answer, Naruto moved his head down to look at Sasuke's. Sasuke lay with his head laying on it's side with his arms folded underneath. "Sasuke?" Naruto tried, but still no response. The blonde tried calling out to the brunet again and again, but after giving up he started to shake the Uchiha with his hand. "Sasuke." Still no response. He stopped shaking Sasuke and gave the boy a small nudge of annoyance and started to eat again.

Naruto slowly diverted his eyes from his plate to Sasuke. He noticed slight movements from the boy half laying down, but gave it no thought. 'He must be really tired to fall asleep right here and not be able to wake up. Usually he gets up at the smallest sound, but not now. What'd he do to get this exhausted?' Naruto turned his head fully towards Sasuke just in time to see him slide slowly off the countertop.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelped when Sasuke started to fall to the floor. Naruto caught Sasuke by wrapping his arms around the other's body. The brunet's head hung back as his chest was held by Naruto's strong arms.

Naruto just stood holding the unconscious Uchiha up from falling as everything was silenced except for the rustling of the fabric of their clothes rubbing together.

Naruto stood slowly and watched as Sasuke's hair framed his face. His limp head rolled to the side as there wasn't any support until Naruto held Sasuke close. Naruto let Sasuke's head fall onto his shoulder and he let the other's breath tickle the skin on his neck. 'You've really got me Sasuke.' Naruto thought as he lifted Sasuke into his arms so his legs wouldn't drag on the floor when he took him to his bed.

The blonde set his dishes in the sink to take care of later and headed towards the back of the house to let Sasuke lay in his bed. As he reached the end of the hall he heard the front door swing open. He hastily jumped into Sasuke's room, set the boy on the bed, and grabbed a kunai laying on the nearby dresser. Masking his chakra, Naruto stood to the side of the door with his back against the wall, ready to strike at any moment the door opened. He could hear something heavy drop to the floor down the hall. Then he could make out quiet irregular footsteps coming closer to the room. It was almost as if the person were limping as they tried to come to the room. He stood ready to strike when the footsteps stopped in front of the door.

What surprised him most was what happened next. There was kicking at the door. Naruto didn't respond to the call and instead lifted the kunai to chest level facing outward. Next he heard a sigh and the handle started to turn slowly. He clutched the small dagger and readied himself to attack the intruder. 'I won't let them get us!' He thought, determined to keep both Sasuke and himself alive for the time being.

The door opened and all he could see was plastic bags hanging over thin arms. He lowered the knife as he noticed who it was and stepped away from the wall. "Why didn't you just call?" Naruto asked the pink haired girl as she entered the room with at least ten bags and left them in a pile on the floor.

"I knocked and I thought that was enough to get an answer." Sakura said with her hands on her hips. "You think I was going to come in and kill you or something?

"Well, kinda… I didn't know who was here and your footsteps weren't normal." Naruto said in a let down tone of voice.

"Of course they weren't normal. I was carrying practically everything in your house over here." She seen Naruto's face contort into a absurdly confused look. "Oh, yeah. Sasuke and I decided that it would be best if you stayed here a while. So I decided to make myself useful and get your things together."

"I'm supposed to live here with Sasuke? Don't I get any say in this?" Naruto snapped.

"No, You don't. Not after what you pulled! Do you know how much that scared me? How much it scared Sasuke! Neither of us want anything like that to happen again so we decided you'd stay here. It's not likely that Sasuke's going to be picking up any girls anytime soon and I can't very well have a guy staying at my place. So you're stuck here. Now deal with it." Sakura didn't leave any room for Naruto to complain. She just kneeled down onto the floor and started to open bag after bag and emptying their contents onto the floor next to her. "besides, it's better for Sasuke not to worry. So do him a favor and stay here. It looks like he was up all night as it is." She said as she sadly looked up to where Sasuke was laying on the bed. "He really does care about you you know."

"Yeah, I know that." Naruto said with a smile as he looked at Sasuke. "He told me that this morning." Sakura was surprised at how she was seeing Naruto react. She thought Naruto would push Sasuke away when he told the other of his feelings. She definitely didn't expect Sasuke to admit it so soon either.

"So he actually told you?" Sakura smiled at Naruto when his head snapped towards her in confusion.

"You knew?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, he told me the first day he started to feel that way about you." She replied as she started to haul some of Naruto's clothes to the laundry room.

"How long ago was that?" The blonde asked as he looked at Sasuke's sleeping face.

He heard the washer machine turn in and then seen Sakura some from the room to grab more clothes. Before she disappeared into the other room she said, "You're going to have to ask him that yourself. I don't want to get into trouble telling you things that I shouldn't be." She gave Naruto a wink then left.

Naruto blushed. He was embarrassed to think of asking Sasuke such a personal question. He'd never had a girlfriend let alone a boyfriend. He did like Sasuke, but he knew it wasn't normal for a guy to love another guy. It's just not something that happened. "I wont be able to be with him. He has to restore his clan." Naruto mumbled . He didn't like the fact that he would have to give Sasuke up to some girl, but it was Sasuke's dream.

Naruto walked to the side of the bed and covered Sasuke with the dark colored sheets. The dark blue color of the blanket extenuated his pale complexion. Sasuke's black bangs hung over his face and covered most of his eyes. Naruto pushed Sasuke's bangs out of his face and he could see Sasuke's lidded eyes. 'I've never looked at you like this Sasuke. You were always just a rival. Of course, you were my best friend too, but I never thought this would happen.' Naruto thought silently. He ran his thumb over the brunet's cheek, feeling the warmth of the soft skin there. "sorry for worrying you Sasuke. I'll try not to let it happen again." Naruto whispered to Sasuke as he bent and gave the boy a small peck of a kiss on the cheek.

Even though he didn't think she could, Sakura had seen the small kiss he had given Sasuke. The girl didn't mind that Sasuke was now taken, she had fallen for someone else anyways. She loved to see two of her best friends happy. She couldn't help, but worry though. There was so many things that could hurt them. On the other hand, The two of them might be strong enough to withstand the torture and the cruel treatment from some of the villagers. Sakura just hoped that the two would be fine and be happy.

Sakura finished sorting out Naruto's clothes into the "dirty-clothes" basket in the laundry room. She stepped out into Sasuke's room and asked, "Have you already had breakfast Naruto?"

The blonde looked up from Sasuke and answered, "Yeah, Sasuke hasn't had any though. I don't think he'd get up to eat anything anyway. Thanks for worrying." Naruto gave Sakura a "Thank you" smile and looked back down to Sasuke.

"I'm going to go see if you two need anything for the kitchen all right? I'll be back soon." Sakura said to Naruto.

"Hey, Sakura." Naruto asked and she looked back to him. "You're not going to tell anyone about this are you?" Naruto asked nervously. He knew if anyone found out he had tried to kill himself something bad would start up.

"No, I wont tell anyone if you don't want me to. Only if you ask okay." Sakura started to walk back into the laundry room towards the hall on the other side of the door when she heard a quiet "Thank you." From Naruto.

XxxxxxX

When Sakura had left the room Naruto climbed under the covers with Sasuke. He wanted to hold the other close to himself, never to let him leave his arms. He wanted Sasuke to wake up in his arms. Naruto wasn't tired at first, but when he laid down in the bed under the covers he felt a wave of exhaustion flow over him. He couldn't help but drift off to a pleasing, comfortable sleep with Sasuke next to him. For about five minutes Naruto lied with his arms wrapped around Sasuke's chest. It was just to comfortable to not fall asleep.

XxxxxxX

Sakura looked through all the cupboards in the kitchen and through the refrigerator to see what the two boys might need for the next few days they all had off together. She was hoping for a quiet, uneventful vacation, but you don't always get what you ask for. The girl made a mental not of the kinds of things the two boys would need, walked to the door, slipped her sandals on, and walked out the door to the shopping district. It was only 5:30 am when she left the Uchiha household and two of her best friends. She had a lot of things to do today.

XxxxxxX

Sorry for the hugemungous delay you guys. I had that writer's workshop thing I had to do, but that's only got one more week left so I should be able to update more often. I hope to reach the main point of the story soon so I can write faster and be happy with it. When I get exited I just can't stop! . I hope to get some reviews and I would love to hear some ways to improve my writing skills. I need help on writing skills. Not so much the spelling of things though. Lol. o See you all later!


	5. Blank Stare

**Chapter 5: Blank Stare **

**Rated: M **for past suicide attempts and future… situations. nods yeah situation is a good word right now.

**Warning! **Sad story alert. Yepyep. It's reasonable to say that since it's in the angst section. o

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these awesomely cool people in this fic. It's so sad that** I **don't. starts to cry

XxxxxxX

Sakura came back to the Uchiha household after shopping for and hour and a half. She walked through the door, kicking it closed behind her. The girl walked into the kitchen and placed two overflowing bags onto the countertop. As she laid out the bags' contents on the marble surface she could sense the two boys in the back room. 'He must still be sleeping.' Sakura thought as she continued to organize the groceries into cupboards and a fridge.

'I wonder how long this'll last.' Sakura thought as she filed the boxes of cereal into the cupboard. Sasuke said that he'd rather make Naruto happy than go after Itachi, but will he keep feeling that way or is it just a fling? Plus, we have Naruto to worry about.' She thought as she sighed and folded the paper bag to tuck between the wall and the garbage can for later use.

Sakura stifled a yawn and thought to herself, 'I'm so tired. I'm too young to be acting like a mother.' She moved towards the back of the house and sensed that both boys were in the farthest room. Something was up though, one of them was using his chakra. Hardly, but surely.

With a, what's-going-on look on her face Sakura walked into Sasuke's room. She looked to her right to see Sasuke, still asleep in his bed on his side.

'Hmm… No Naruto.' She looked up to the ceiling to scan for Naruto. And there he was. Hanging from the high ceiling above Sasuke.

"Hey, Sakura!" Naruto beamed upside-down. He waved a hand to the girl. "Do we have and missions soon?" He asked hopefully.

"No, I requested time off on behalf of the squad. I don't think you should be going on any missions now anyway." She said in a, it's-so-obvious tone.

Naruto frowned at this information. "How long do we have off?" He asked, jumping down and landing on his feet.

"We have the rest of the month," She held her hand up to stop Naruto from protesting. "But we'll be helping out at the academy starting day after tomorrow." Naruto just sighed and walked past Sakura into the hall and down to the kitchen.

"I'm going to eat something, okay?" he called from the kitchen.

Sakura sighed, disappointed, and shook her head. "Such a pain." She said and walked into the laundry room to finish washing Naruto's clothes.

XxxxxxX

The blonde rummaged through the cupboards, exploring through the things Sakura had just bought. Finally, he came across a row of cereal boxes. Pulling out a box near the middle he looked disgusted. It was honey comb. Naruto despised honey with a passion. Anything with the word "honey" he refused to eat.

He set the yellow box back onto the shelf and pulled out a blue one next to it. Just what he was looking for, Rice Crispies. He loved the sound the small cereal pieces made when soaked with milk. He couldn't help, but to chose them as his favorite.

XxxxxxX

After eating and rinsing his dishes, Naruto returned to Sasuke's room and lay on the bed next to the other. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's chest from behind and slid his body up so his chest touched Sasuke's back, his legs behind Sasuke's, and his head lay against Sasuke's neck.

Naruto yawned as Sakura walked out from the other room. "Don't tell me you're going to sleep again." She said as she looked at Naruto laying on the bed.

Naruto yawned and opened one eye to look at Sakura. "S'there something wrong with sleeping?" He laid there on the bed and waited for an answer.

"No, but you've been sleeping for so long. Are you going to do anything else?" She asked, hopeful he'd do something productive.

"I'll get up when he does." Naruto snuggled up to Sasuke and closed his eyes. He inhaled Sasuke's scent deeply, again and again. How he wished he could stay like this forever. A small grin appeared on Naruto as he rubbed his face against the base of Sasuke's hairline.

Sakura gave a loud sigh and asked, "What am I supposed to do when you two are snoozing?" She emphasized "snoozing" and waited for an answer.

Naruto didn't look at Sakura, but he did respond. "Sakura," He started in a semi-whiney voice. "You're a seventeen year old girl. There's plenty for you to do." He continued resting his head behind Sasuke's. He didn't care if Sakura said anything else to him, he was soon asleep and comforted by the sweet smell of Sasuke tingling his nose.

XxxxxxX

Sakura left the room without saying another word. She walked into the kitchen, looked around, walked to the living room, looked around, hallway, looked, bathroom… She couldn't find anything to do. Even all the cleaning had already been done.

"Come on, what am I supposed to do when Nobody else is here? Just because I'm seventeen doesn't mean I have a lot to do." She pouted and grabbed at her skirt. She walked back into the room Sasuke and Naruto were in and stood by the bed. "I'll be back soon you guys. I'm going to get some things from my place." She knew both boys were asleep and she leant down and placed a small peck of a kiss on each boy's cheek.

Sakura ran along the roofs of buildings toward her own house. It would take her at least twenty minutes to get there at this speed and she didn't want to leave Naruto alone while Sasuke was asleep. Not after what Naruto had done and it was too soon to trust what the boy says. She had to get back ASAP to make sure someone was there when Naruto awoke. Little did she know, Naruto couldn't sleep with his mind thinking like it was.

XxxxxxX

Lifting himself onto his elbows, Naruto lifted a hand to caress Sasuke's sleeping face. He gave a small sigh before leaning down and kissing the brunette's cheek. He leaned his forehead against Sasuke's and started to talk. "Sasuke, I'm so sorry… for what I put you through and for what I'm about to do. I don't want you to suffer because of me anymore. We can't be together anyways. You've got to restore your clan and I don't want to keep you from that dream… why would you love me anyway? Is it just sympathy? I don't need any more of that Sasuke." Naruto's grip around Sasuke's chest was immense now. He pressed his head against Sasuke's shoulder and tried to hide the tears rolling down his face.

"I'm sorry Sasuke." He cried in a silent plea for help. He loosened his grip on the other boy and slid off the end of the bed and walked to Sasuke. "Goodbye." The blonde said as he leant down and gave Sasuke what seemed like his last kiss.

Naruto stood and walked out to the hall. He looked back to Sasuke, but looked away almost immediately. He didn't want to regret what he had decided to do. He knew he'd succeed this time.

The blonde walked to the bathroom, closed the door and leant on the hard wood. His hand, still on the handle, twisted the lock. He stood, deep in thought, reminiscing all the precious and horrifying memories he had. The time he had become a ninja, when everyone thought Haku had killed Sasuke, the chuunin exam, and when Sasuke was running to Orochimaru for power. All these memories would stick with him till the end. He did have one memory he wished he would carry with him. Even past death, His first true kiss with Sasuke. A light smile graced Naruto's face as he thought of the brunette. Sasuke had made him feel so good when he had kissed him. Naruto wanted to feel that again, but he wasn't sure if Sasuke actually loved him or if he was just giving him false hope.

Naruto stood against the wall contemplating hw Sasuke really felt about him. 'He can't really love me, we're both guys… relationships like this never work out. Iruka loves Kakashi… but they're not together either. Why would it work between Sasuke and I and not Iruka and Kakashi-sensei?' Naruto tried to convince himself that Sasuke didn't really love him. 'It was a nice feeling though Sasuke. I'll give you that much… even if it was a fake… it was nice.' With that he twisted the lock on the door again. There was no point in having the door locked if Sakura was one and Sasuke was asleep. There would be no intrusion this time.

Naruto walked to the cupboard in the bathroom and placed one hand on the door. He knew where everything was now, he'd be faster than last time. He'd have to be to make it so Sasuke didn't awake in time to save him. He opened the cupboard door hesitantly and stared inside in confusion. There wasn't anything inside, but towels, toothbrushes, and toilet-paper. There wasn't even a bottle of Tylenol in sight.

Naruto closed the door and sighed. 'I should have known he'd do this, I bet everything's in the other bathroom.' He thought as he opened the door and walked across the house. In the other bathroom he closed the door behind himself and opened the cupboard. It was the same as the other. Nothing but towels and other harmless utensils. How was he supposed to do this if there wasn't anything even semi-harmful? 'Sasuke." He thought. "Do you actually care about me that much? You don't even have anything as harmless as a pain killer? What am I going to do? Overdose ?' He paused and hung his head. 'What are you thinking Sasuke?' Naruto closed the cupboard door as he did before.

Naruto thought for a second. 'I know Sasuke… I know where you won't go in this house, where you wouldn't know there was something harmful to me.' Naruto smirked as if he'd just won a huge contest against his rival. He walked to the hall and turned left towards Itachi's room. As he came to Itachi's door, he paused with his hands on the doorknob. "No regrets." Then he opened the door to the musky room.

Knowing what he was looking for, Naruto walked to the closet, opened the door, and pulled out a long black case. In this case lay Itachi's katana he had left behind. Naruto slid the sword out of it's sleek black sheath and looked at the shimmering blade in front of him.

A feeling of grief rushed over him as he pointed the sharp tip towards his chest. His arms extended, he held the blade parallel to the ground. He clenched his eyes hard and bit down on his lip just as he was about to thrust it deep inside himself.

All of a sudden, some incredible force came in contact with the blonde's cheek. It was so powerful he was knocked to the ground. Somehow, the blade was twisted out of his grip and Sasuke was standing in front of him with a malicious countenance. He threw the sword against the wall and fell to his knees next to Naruto. With wide eyes, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's collar. "What the hell do you think you're doing Naruto!" Sasuke seethed. "I go through all the trouble of getting rid of my things just so you can find one of the only possible ways to kill yourself! Don't you ever consider other people's feelings Naruto!" Sasuke shouted as he slammed Naruto's head into the floor. "Did you even think of how I would feel if you were gone!" Naruto didn't say a word, nor did he look at Sasuke. He just laid with Sasuke on top of him, waiting for this nightmare to end.

'This wasn't supposed to happen.' Naruto thought. 'What's going to happen now? Sasuke's pissed, but…' He trailed off. His thoughts seemed to be never-ending. He thought of one thing which lead to another, which lead to another, which eventually led back to "This wasn't supposed to happen." He didn't know what to do.

Sasuke was hysterical. He wouldn't stop yelling. Naruto was too distracted to catch what the boy was saying, but he knew what it was about. How could he not? He was found attempting suicide in Sasuke's house for the second time. Next time he'd have to go home and do it, IF Sasuke didn't kill him before that.

Sasuke's fist slammed into the floor next to Naruto's head. "God Damn it Naruto! Listen to me!" He shouted and his head fell to Naruto's chest. He was obviously exhausted from his out-lashes. "Why do you keep doing this Naruto? Ho you hate me? Is there something wrong with me?" Sasuke wasn't crying, but just rested his head on top of Naruto's chest and spoke calmly. "What's wrong with me Naruto? I'll change whatever it is… Anything for you." Sasuke sat up to look at the blonde. He slid his hand across Naruto's now bruising cheek. "I'm sorry Naruto. I didn't mean to hit you so hard. I just wanted to make you stop." His hand traveled to the nape of the other's neck and lifted him up into his arms. Sasuke pulled Naruto's arm over his shoulder and lifted him to his feet.

Naruto refused to stand. Sasuke didn't know why, and didn't know why Naruto wouldn't look at any one thing. It was just a blank stare that was pasted onto the blonde's countenance.

Sasuke dragged Naruto to his bedroom and as gently as possible he set the boy onto the bed. The blonde still would stare at nothing… but at the same time everything. Sasuke positioned Naruto on the bed farther towards the wall and covered him with the thick blankets. The brunette sat at the edge of his bed, back turned to Naruto. He let his head fall into his hands and silently wept, letting his quiet sobs wrack his shoulders.

He didn't know why these things were happening, but they were and apparently he couldn't stop them. He wanted to help Naruto, to comfort and encourage him. Weather he was Naruto's friend, rival, or more.

Sasuke ran his hands through his thick black hair a few times before hearing the front door click open then closed. Abruptly, he stood and walked hesitantly towards the new "guest".

"Hello?" Sasuke called. He didn't want to leave Naruto. He was afraid he'd try something again.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun. How have you been? Sorry for intruding, but nobody would answer and it wasn't locked." Sasuke's old teacher, Iruka, said apologetically rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

"Why exactly are you here?" Sasuke asked his teacher, obviously not fond of the man. "I have matters to attend to."

"Sorry for interrupting." Iruka said. "I was supposed to tell you, Naruto, and Sakura that your team has an emergency mission in four days." He didn't leave space for Sasuke to protest. "I know this is your time off, but Hokage-sama said that if you take on this mission she would gladly give you more time off. And you don't have to help out at the academy. It's a win-win situation. He said with a nervous smile on his face.

"You're in luck Iruka-sensei. Naruto's here and Sakura should be in at any minute." He looked to the side. "I don't know if Naruto's going to talk to anyone though. He hasn't said a word since…" Sasuke trailed off as he remembered what Naruto looked like with the sharp blade pointing at his heart.

"What happened?" Iruka asked. "it can't be all that bad Sasuke. Nothing phases Naruto for very long." The teacher assured.

"no, what happened is "all that bad". Nothing could be worse than what happened." Sasuke looked to his side, ashamed of what he didn't prevent.

Iruka stood confused. "Can I talk to him?" The man asked.

"If you can get him to speak. He wont do anything I ask him to." He paused. "He wont even look at me." Sasuke said sadly.

"Alright, where is he? I'll talk some sense into him." He tried to comfort Sasuke by laying his hand on the boy's shoulder. Sasuke pointed towards his room down the hall guiltily.

With a small squeeze to Sasuke's shoulder the brown haired shinobi started down the long hall.

Before he could get three steps, Iruka was stopped by Sasuke voice. "Iruka-sensei? I… will you watch Naruto. I need to get out for a bit." Trying to understand, Iruka nodded his head and started to walk again.

He had never been inside the Uchiha's house before, but he could tell where Naruto was by sensing his ever-so-slight chakra release. Iruka turned the corner into Sasuke bedroom and saw Naruto laying, facing the wall, on a very large bed.

He could practically feel Naruto's sadness from the door. This feeling made you want to run, run away from that place, but even though he was strongly discouraged, Iruka continued on towards the boy.

"Naruto?" the boy flinched as he realized who was calling him. "What's wrong, Naruto?" Iruka called as he reached the side edge of the bed. The boy only turned to burry his face in the covers. Iruka called again, "Naruto? What happened? Sasuke said you wouldn't look at him." Iruka said worriedly. Naruto stayed silent and didn't move. Iruka got onto the bed and crawled towards the blonde. He stopped at the boy's side and set a hand on Naruto's arm. "Naruto, you know you can tell me anything. I promise I won't be angry."

The room was silent for a while, but after a few more moments Naruto rolled to face Iruka with a sulky look. Iruka looked at the boy for a moment then gave a small smile. "Okay, Naruto, what happened to you that's making you this way? I've never seen you so upset about anything in your life."

Naruto sat up on the bed and opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Iruka-sensei? C-can I ask you a few questions?" He asked embarrassed.

Iruka looked puzzled but still replied. "Sure, but I want you to tell me what's wrong, okay? I've never seen you like this." Naruto gave a slight nod.

"How long have you… been chasing after Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked hesitantly while Iruka looked a bit confused again.

"Well, I guess it's been about five years now. Wh-"

"And you still love him?" Naruto asked eagerly cutting his teacher off.

"Yes Naruto. With all my heart. What are you getting at? You already know all this." He said as fast as possible to get his words in before Naruto started to ask another question.

"Does he love you?" He asked not caring that he already knew the answer.

"He's told me as much."

"Then why aren't you together?" Naruto asked sadly.

Iruka sighed and started to answer the question slowly when he noticed Naruto would wait for the whole answer. "Kakashi… Kakashi doesn't think ninja should have relationships. He says loved ones would just get in the way of his work." Iruka obviously didn't like that Kakashi thought this, but he knew it was the truth.

Naruto stopped asking questions and pondered. 'That means the same for Sasuke and me. Two ninja can't have a relationship, it's not reasonable.' Naruto looked up to Iruka when he heard something. The sound of someone saying something, but his mind blocked it with his own thoughts. "Huh?" He said when he thought he heard Iruka say something.

"I asked why you were asking me these questions. You already know the truth." Iruka stated as he was noticeably irritated.

"Oh… well." Naruto started as he looked down to his knees. "I did something a few days ago and Sasuke told me…" His hands touched his lips as he remembered his kiss with Sasuke. "Sasuke said he loved me… then he kissed me."

Iruka looked a bit confused when he heard this information. "Then why wont you talk to him? It sounds like everything is fine."

"I don't think he likes me anymore. I tried something and now he's angry.

"What did you do?" Iruka asked suspicious of what he did.

"I…" He stopped to think. 'It I tell him, he'd just think I'm pathetic too. But I do want to tell him. "I…" He looked at his wrist he once cut and rubbed his thumb over the mark that was left. Hesitantly, he held his hand, palm up, to Iruka. The older man took the boy's hand in his and pulled it close so he could see where Naruto was rubbing.

Naruto's teacher sighed a big sigh and his eyes became sad. "Naruto…" He said in a low voice. Naruto pulled his hand back as Iruka brought his hand up to rub his temples. "And this was just a few days ago? Why's you do it?"

Naruto raised his head, but looked away again. "I just thought everyone would be better off without me. I always just get in the way."

Iruka sighed again. "You have gotten in the way before and you are hard to keep under control, but have you ever thought of all the times you've saved us? Without you we'd all be dead."

"Nobody else seems to think that way." Naruto said as he rubbed his swollen cheek.

"There're plenty of people who do. For example, Tsunade-sama, Sasuke, Kakashi, me, and I'm sure Shikamaru does. Gaara too.

Naruto looked up at Iruka in surprise. "You think so?"

"Yeah. All of us have seen what you can do and they believe in you. Without you, Gaara probably would have destroyed the whole village." Iruka said pointedly.

"But because of me, Sasuke is having a hard time… he's angry with me."

"He's just a bit upset with you right now." Iruka paused as he pieced together some of the earlier information he gathered from their conversation. "Why is he mad today when you did this three days ago?"

"I… I tried again… when he was sleeping and Sakura was gone. Right before you came here."

Iruka smiled lightly and set his hand on Naruto's shoulder causing the boy to look up at him. "Just focus on all the people who love and appreciate you. Don't pay attention to all the people who try to discourage you, okay? Just follow your dreams."

Naruto head shifted downwards and he just gave a small unsure reply. "Yeah"

"Come on Naruto, cheer up. You've got Sasuke with you. Forget about the past and live for your future. You've got a lot to live for even if you don't realize it." Iruka tried to cheer the blonde up.

"Iruka-sensei." He paused, unsure of himself. "I don't know what to do… Sasuke's mad and he probably thinks I hate him.

"Naruto, it'll be fine. If he really does love you you'll be alright." Iruka said as he patted Naruto's shoulder. "I just wish things with Kakashi and me could be like it is with you two." He gave a sigh after this comment. "He says he loves me, but it's practically forbidden for him to be with me. In his eyes at least."

Naruto didn't know what to say to this so he hesitantly disregarded it. How was he supposed to know how to help a relationship? He had never been in one himself.

The blonde sat quietly listening to his quiet, talkative teacher. "I want to show him how much I care for him. I want to walk with him, holding his hand. To tell him how much I love him." He heard Iruka say. Naruto's teacher was getting carried away and forgot his student was sitting with him so he just kept saying the things he wanted to do with Naruto's other teacher. "… I just want to hold him close to me and never let him go." He ended.

Iruka's ramblings told the young man just how much he loved Kakashi. Naruto came to a conclusion. "Me too." He muttered softly.

The chocolate haired jounin looked up a little startled when he heard Naruto agree. He had totally forgotten that Naruto was there, but when he looked at the boy in front of him he noticed the longing look on the other's face. "I'm sure you can have all that Naruto. If you want it. You two could make it work."

"Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Yes?" Iruka answered, ready to take on another of Naruto's questions.

"It just occurred to me… why are you here anyway?" The blonde asked, curious and a little confused.

"Oh, I was supposed to tell you and all your teammates that you all have an emergency mission in four days from tomorrow. And you won't be helping at the academy." Iruka complied a bit dumbfounded when he remembered why he was there in the first place.

Naruto's face saddened a bit and he muttered, "Just when I didn't want one."

"It shouldn't take long. It's just that we've heard rumors that one of Orochimaru's lackeys have been causing trouble nearby and everyone else is already out on another mission. We just need you to confirm these suspicions, if they're true, and take him out." He paused. "Not kill him, just knock him unconscious so we can bring him to a trial and have him serve jail time if his offenses are bad." Iruka explained.

"Sound easy enough." Naruto nodded in agreement.

"I should probably get going." He lifted himself off the bed. "Sasuke should be back anytime now." He started out the door, but stopped when he heard his name.

"Where's Sasuke anyway? I guess I should talk to him." He said, realizing Sasuke wasn't in the house anymore.

"He left before I came in here. Said he needed to get out. He should be here soon though." He started to walked out the door again. Naruto heard a shout from the hall, "Relay the message to Sakura would you! I've got to go back to the mission hall!"

"Yeah, I will!" Naruto shouted back to Iruka. He heard the door click shut behind his teacher and plopped down onto the bed. 'What am I supposed to tell him? I'm sorry? I doubt that'll be enough for what I did,' He thought as he drew the covers up to his chin.

XxxxxxX

Iruka shut the door as he left the Uchiha household to find Sasuke walking up with Sakura. They weren't talking, but it looked like Sakura knew what had happened. The two of the ninja looked up to Iruka, Sakura had a grim expression, but Sasuke had a look of hope. You could see his face light up when his teacher smiled at him and nodded.

When the two younger ninja walked up to Iruka, their teacher spoke. "I'd give him some time to think a little longer, but I'm sure he'll talk to you now."

Sasuke's face lit up when he heard this news and he smiled to his teacher thankfully. "Thank you, Iruka. I don't know what would have happened if you wouldn't have come. Sasuke bowed to his teacher.

"It's no problem. I always have time to teach a bit more to old students. If you have anymore troubles or just need some advise, just come see me, okay?" Iruka said, sure that things wouldn't be so bad anymore.

"Thank you again." Sasuke said and he turned to open the door, but looked back. "Please… don't tell anyone about this. I don't want Naruto suffering anymore.

"Okay, nothing said here will leave here." Iruka agreed, walking down the steps in front of the house and walking away.

XxxxxxX

Sasuke walked into the house with Sakura and asked, "Do you want anything to drink while we wait?"

Sakura set her things down on the floor next to her shoes and replied, "No thanks. I'm going to go outside for a while.

Sasuke nodded and moved into the kitchen to make tea while he waited before going to talk to Naruto. It was hard for him not to see Naruto right away, but he didn't know what he and Iruka talked about. Plus, Iruka said to wait and give him time to think. He just didn't know how much time to give the blonde.

He leaned on the counter and waited for what seemed like hours for the kettle to whistle. Finally the whistle blew loud and clear.

XxxxxxX

Naruto was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even hear Sasuke and Sakura come in and he didn't know what was going on when he heard the high pitched, scream-like sound. He jumped up from the bed and rushed out to the kitchen where he had heard the noise that was now quieting.

When he reached the doorway and looked into the room, he saw the one he had been thinking about for the last ten minutes. Sasuke back was turned to Naruto as he poured water into a nearby mug.

Naruto's face softened as he looked at Sasuke. He decided it had been too long since he had last talked to the other teen. Silently, Naruto walked to the other unnoticed. He was close enough to touch the other and stepped even closer. He wrapped his arms around an unsuspecting brunette and he could feel the other jump in surprise. Naruto lay his head against Sasuke's back and heaved a sigh. "I'm sorry." Was all he said at first. He could feel Sasuke relax a bit and set what he had in his hands down onto the counter.

Sasuke turned slowly, still in Naruto's embrace, and wrapped his arms over the other's shoulders without looking at him. He pulled the blonde tight against his body and let his head hang low to the side of the other's.

Naruto felt Sasuke let out a shaky breath and he knew he was having a hard time holding in his emotions. In an effort to consol his friend, Naruto lifted his hand to push Sasuke's head lightly onto his shoulder and tightened his hold around him. "Sasuke, I'm sort for what I did. I know that it won't ever happen again."

Sasuke spoke, his voice husky from holding his tears back. "That's what you told me last time, but you still did it." He choked on his words. "How do you know that you won't get depressed again?"

Naruto took a deep breath. "While I was in your room after Iruka left, I started to think… what if it were you who was attempting suicide and I was trying to stop you? I'd never forgive myself if you died. If you left me here, I'd kill myself just to be with you again." His last sentence was muffled by Sasuke's chest when he pressed his face against it. His next words barley audible. "I love you too much to die."

XxxxxxX

Author's note: Sorry for not posting in a long, long, long, long time. : ) I wasn't writing much, but then I got sick. I had to stay home from school and I didn't want to get out of bed. So I decided to write. I just couldn't stop. So… typed on my computer. Right now this chapter is seven pages long… two pages longer than my usual chapter length, but hey, I had fun writing this and I have a hopeful idea for the next chapter. I have the first chapter of chapter six written so I hope to take no longer than a week… but I could be wrong… my grades are getting to be a little low from lack of concentration and I'm starting to fall asleep in class again. But I do hope to post again soon.


	6. Pet Shops and a Little Comedy

**Chapter 6:Pet Shops and a little Comedy**

**Rated: M **for past suicide attempts and future… situations. nods yeah situation is a good word right now.

**Warning! Just a little stuff in here to be warned about.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these awesomely cool people in this fic. It's so sad thatIdon't. starts to cry

Naruto and Sasuke sat at the dining room table drinking tea while Sakura trained outside. Naruto leaned on Sasuke's shoulder and Sasuke sat, slouching a bit, bit still upright.

"Naruto?" Sasuke started. Naruto looked up to Sasuke giving him a silent signal to continue. "Do you… want to go out?" Sasuke saw Naruto's cheeks turn a soft shade of pink and he realized the other's misinterpretation. "I-I mean that…" He stuttered trying to explain. "You haven't been outside for a while and I just wanted to know if you wanted to… go for a walk?" Sasuke sounded confused and unsure of himself.

Naruto smiled to the brunette. "I'd go out with you anytime Sasuke." The blonde lifted himself onto his knees, leaned in, and gave his teammate a kiss on his cheek.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and blushed. Naruto had just kissed him and said he'd go out with him. He wasn't assuming wrong was he? Sasuke thought about what was just said. 'If I asked him to… would he go out with me? He did just say that he'd go out with me anytime, but was that just for what I had really meant to ask or was he saying he'd actually…' Sasuke's thoughts were cut short when he heard Naruto's voice.

"Sasuke, if we're going to we should go now. It's starting to get dark already." The blonde said then looked at the clock. "It's only four-thirty." Naruto was disappointed. He didn't much care for winter, the days were short and the nights were long. He wanted those long, hot, sunny days.

"Okay, let's go then." Sasuke said as he stood and held his hand out to Naruto to help him up.

Naruto stood with Sasuke's help and the two walked to the door together, slipped on their shoes, and closed the door behind themselves when they walked out, still hand in hand.

Sasuke looked over to Naruto. "Where do you want to go?"

Naruto looked to Sasuke like he could make up his mind. "Just walk around in town I guess."

Sasuke's eye caught something speeding around the yard. Suddenly, it was gone and he disregarded it, but kept his guard up just in case. "Okay, lead the way."

Naruto nodded and walked down the dirt road towards Konoha's shopping district. Before he could get ten steps Sasuke pulled him back hard and fast, making him fall against the other. "Sasuke!" He yelled, upset with the sudden change of direction. "What th-" Was all he could say before someone was standing in a fighting stance, where he was just a moment before. Naruto's grip on Sasuke's hand tightened.

"You've lost your edge Naruto." A voice dripping with sarcasm sneered. "You sure it's all right to come out?" The voice cackled.

Naruto straightened. "I'm fine. I just had some things on my mind."

"Like what?" The voice was still sarcastic.

"It's none of your business Sakura." Naruto snarled.

"Hmph." The girl disregarded Naruto and looked towards Sasuke. "Where're you going?"

"Naruto needed some fresh air so we were going to go for a walk." Sasuke replied. Not happy, but not quite mad at the intruder.  
"Ah, I guess that's okay." Sakura said as if there wasn't anything she could do. "I'll stay and train a little longer." She said grinning. "You've got some hard targets set up around here. She jumped into a nearby tree. "See ya later!"

Naruto started walking. Pulling Sasuke along. "I hate it when she gets like that."

Catching up, Sasuke commented. "It's not her fault, it's in her blood.

"It creeps me out." Snapping his head towards Sasuke he continued. "She's nice and cheerful, but when she fights…" He looked forward as he kept walking. "…She's all…" He lifted his free hand and shaped it as a claw. "'Grr'."

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh at the impersonation. He tried to hold it in, but Naruto caught him.

"Hey!" Naruto whined. "Don't laugh, she really is creepy."

Sasuke giggled for a couple more seconds and looked at Naruto. "Sorry Naruto." He whipped his eyes. "You shouldn't blame her for it though. She's gotten a lot stronger since we first met up as team seven. Ever since her power awakened you could probably compare her with… Tsunade-sama." He shrugged. "I just thank the gods that we don't have to fight against her as enemies." He smiled to Naruto. "We'd be goners."

"I guess you right… But I bet we could beat her if we both fought her at the same time." Naruto grinned and make a victorious fist. Sasuke just kept walking and smiled to himself.

They were about to exit the Uchiha residence when Naruto stated to get a little nervous. They were under the arch that marked the entrance and the blonde stopped, not startling Sasuke at all. "Sasuke, can we wait for this?"

Sasuke knew exactly what he was talking about and let his hand fall limp. Naruto still held onto it while he said. "I'm just not ready to in front of other people. They'd think it was weird." After saying this he let Sasuke's hand go.

"Yeah, I guess they would." Sasuke said without any emotion. 'Why can't he ignore what other people think? Most of them don't have anything to do with him.' Sasuke thought. 'It'd be easier if he didn't pay attention to them, but if that's the way he is, I guess that's the way it will be. There's no use pushing him into anything.'

"Where do you want to go?" Sasuke asked before Naruto could ask what he was thinking.

"Umm…" Naruto thought for a minute and looked up to the sky as if the answer was there. "Oh!" He'd remembered something. "Over here!" Naruto started to run down the street and Sasuke followed close behind wondering what could be so important.

They dashed across the bustling streets for three minutes when Naruto stopped and looked into a window eagerly. "He's not here." Naruto turned and said to Sasuke.

Sasuke realized where they were and wondered what 'he' he was talking about. "Maybe he's inside." Sasuke said, still not aware of what he was talking about. Naruto dashed into the pet shop, not caring that the sign said "closed".

Sasuke entered the shop with an annoyed sigh. "Naruto, the store is closed." He said watching the blonde walk, looking in every wire cage in all the isles.

An employee walked out from the back room when she heard the bell on the door ring. "Sorry, we're closed at the moment. We're open tomorrow, 9am to 5pm." A young lady said as she held the curtain to the back room open.

Naruto dashed over to the girl. "Where is he?!"

"Who?" The girl asked a bit flustered from the outburst.

"A cat, orange and white fur…" When he received no response he continued. "He licks people all the time."

The worker's face saddened. "Oh… He's back here." She said as she intended Naruto to follow her. The blonde looked back to Sasuke who was still standing by the door. Taking the hint, Sasuke went to the back with Naruto.

The female worker, who's nametag read "Otsuri" lead the boys to the back where there was more cages. She stopped in front of one of the larger ones. "He has been sick the last two days and we can't seem to find out what's wrong with him. She put her hand up to her mouth and started to bite her nails. "The store owner says that if he's not better in the next two days we have to put him down. He's such an adorable little thing too." She sighed and looked back to Naruto. "You're the one the owner said would come visit him aren't you?" She asked, eyeing Naruto. "I heard you wore orange though." She said when she noticed Naruto wearing a light blue shirt and blue jeans.

Naruto was now looking closely at the animal. It lay on soft towels, breathing heavily. "Is there anything I can do? I don't want him to die. He's too young." The blonde looked up to Otsuri hopefully.

"I'm not aloud to sell him to anyone unless he gets healthy, and if he isn't better in two days he's not going to make it out of here alive. I don't know it he'll even last that ling." The girl wasn't happy to say it, but she knew it was the truth.

Naruto made a pitiful noise inside his throat, as if he were trying to decide something. "Have you told Tsunade about this?" He looked up to the woman.

"Tsunade-_sama_ wouldn't bother herself with a little cat. She's much too busy for that."

Naruto stared into the cage, gripping the bars and biting his bottom lip. "There's got to be something."

"Naruto." Sasuke said loud and clear. The blonde lifted his head to look to Sasuke. Sasuke nodded towards the door and Naruto took one last look at the ill creature before walking towards the other. The brunette lifted his arm over Naruto's shoulders and whispered. "I'll find something to do about it, okay? But we've got to go. We're not supposed to be here in the first place." Sasuke gave the other a quick squeeze with the arm around his shoulders, let go, and walked to the cage the poor animal was being held in. He turned to the employee and said so only she could hear. "I'll be back tomorrow." He turned and left with a sulking Naruto.

The boys walked down the road silently for seven minutes in the light of the setting sun. Sasuke didn't want to see Naruto so depressed over something so small so he wanted to try to take his mind off the cat. "Naruto, are you hungry?"

"I'm fine." He said, not even looking up.

Sasuke sighed, giving up a bit too soon. "Why didn't you just buy the cat if you're so attached?" He stuffed his hands deep inside his pockets.

"I don't have enough money to take care of him. He'd have a better life if he lived with someone else."

Sasuke thought about that for a second. "Why do you like it so much?" He asked, wanting to know more about the thing Naruto loved.

He lost his mom after he was born, but he's still so nice. He's never bitten anyone, or hissed, or clawed. Only a few people like him and even they chose a different pet because of his odd habit." The blonde laughed to himself. "If you are near him he'll just come up and lick you. Not just once, but probably twenty times before he stops. Everyone thinks it's annoying,"

"I see." Sasuke said. 'So it lost it's mother. Don't cats only stay with their mother till their eight weeks old? And it's rejected by almost everyone? The two of them seem a lot alike. Both with no parents, both rejected by the public, and both have someone that loves them. That must be the reason he's taken such a liking to the thing.' "Want to head back to my place? It's going to be pitch black soon."

"All right. I guess so." Naruto said turning around to head back to his team mates house.

"Let's cut across. It'll be faster." He said, pointing to the roof-tops to his left. With a nod from Naruto he jumped onto the roof and they darted across town towards the Uchiha district.

They walked into the house together and Naruto walked over to, and sat on the couch. Sasuke went into the hallway and doors being opened and closed could be heard. Naruto still sat on the couch, slouching and staring blankly into space.

Suddenly, something white and fluffy plopped down next to the blonde, making him jump. "You should take a shower." Sasuke said in his usual tone.

"I don't need one." He denied the opinion even though he knew very well that he needed one.

"Are you kidding?" Sasuke practically snorted. "You haven't had one since…" His cheeks turned pink slowly as he remembered the last shower Naruto had taken. He had had to wash Naruto; his hands were all over the blonde, his arms, his hard chest, and those beautiful legs of his. Sasuke's heart began to beat faster as he recalled what had happened. Sasuke cleared his throat, knowing Naruto would grow suspicious of him if he didn't continue. "It'd be good for you anyway."

"Fine." The blonde said, being unusually cooperative. He sighed, grabbed the towel next to him, and walked past Sasuke and into the bathroom. You could hear the running water coming from the bathroom all the way to the doorway. Sasuke moved out the front door quietly so Naruto wouldn't notice. It was only two minutes before Naruto came from the bathroom dressed in only the white towel. Sasuke was already back inside the house.

The small white towel draped loosely around the blonde's tanned narrow waist when he walked out in search of his teammate. "Uh… Sasuke?" He walked around the corner to the living room where Sasuke was sitting on the couch. Sasuke looked up. "It just came to me," He paused, scratching his head. "I don't know where my clothes are."

At that moment, Sasuke stood from the couch and moved towards Naruto slowly. Step after step the slightly taller boy's heart pounded in his chest. The sight before him left him awe-struck. He had never looked at Naruto in a sexual way before, he just knew that he had strong feelings for Naruto.

He closed in on Naruto. The blonde didn't know exactly what was happening, but Sasuke was now pressing him against the wall, he leaned down slightly and buried his face where Naruto's shoulder met his neck. Naruto brought his arms to wrap around Sasuke's neck and Sasuke brought his hand up to run through Naruto's uncombed hair. Naruto was a bit confused with Sasuke, but that didn't mean he didn't like what was happening. Sasuke's hand rested at the base of Naruto's neck while he kissed the opposite side. The brunette's lips trailed up to the blonde's jaw then to his cheek; gently skimming the scares on that side of Naruto's face. Naruto's arms tightened around Sasuke's neck as Sasuke's free hand started to run down the blonde's side to rest on his hip.

Naruto couldn't take it when Sasuke's lips were just centimeters away from his own. He pressed forward and met Sasuke's lips with his own. The brunette's hand began to wander across Naruto's back, feeling every muscle, every curve, memorizing it all as if it was his only chance. His mouth pushed against Naruto's, wanting more than just his lips. Naruto let Sasuke have his way and the brunette quickly saw this. He slid his tongue into the sweet inside of Naruto. He moved slowly, not wanting to get tired and have to leave the comfort of the other. He kept the moment slow and leisurely until he felt the blonde start to move oddly and released the other's mouth under protest. He let his breath run over Naruto's lips before kissing him on the cheek again. Taking Naruto by the hand he lead the blonde to his room.

"Are you hungry?" The blonde asked, breaking the silence.

Sasuke hung his arm over Naruto's waist and in his usual deep tone he replied, "No, you?"

Naruto tried to turn to see Sasuke, but the space was too small to roll over. If he tried he'd just fall off so he just had to continue without eye contact. "Nah, not really. I am bored though."

A smirk played on Sasuke's face. "What do you want to do to pass the time by?"

"Something fun," The blonde started. "Something exciting," His eye's lit up. "Something that makes me tingle all over."

Sasuke moved on top of Naruto and kissed him on his scarred cheek. "I've got just the thing.

"-And at that point the beaver lurched up and bit his nipple off! Did not bite it, but bit it off. O.F.F. off. Bit it off. Naruto couldn't hold it in any longer He burst out laughing and nearly fell off the couch.

Sasuke couldn't help, but smile as he held Naruto's shaking body in his arms. It was an odd feeling, for Sasuke to be feeling so good, but he was willing to get used to it. This would be a night that he wouldn't have to worry about anything. Of course, he would have to rise early to get Naruto's present ready. But that was no problem for him.

Early the next morning Sasuke awoke with a slight pain in his lower back. His eyes slowly opened and he looked to his side where something heavy and warm lay on his chest. Carefully, he turned and slowly lifted the blonde's head and layed it on a pillow next to him. He stood up and hissed in a breath when the pain in his back grew suddenly from the getting up too fast. He looked down to where Naruto was still sleeping and realized he had fallen off the couch during the night and had been sleeping on the floor. No wonder his back hurt so much. Grabbing the blanket meant to cover both of them during the night he let it fall over Naruto neatly. He walked to his room and started his day off as any other normal day would start.

After exiting his morning shower, he made sure Naruto was still sleeping and headed out the door. It was a bit early, even for him to be awake. There was hardly any light and it was hard to see due to the winter fog hanging low in the air. He had a lot of things to do in the small amount of time. First of all, he had to go to the houses of Neiji, Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee, and to Gaara's temporary apartment. He had to pay all these people and more an unusual visit and tell them of something they all needed to do that day for their friend. Plus, he had to take a trip to the pet shop he had been to the day before.

Stepping outside the Uchiha house he dashed towards the closest house, Lee's. Once he arrived he didn't even have to go to the doorstep, Lee was already outside getting ready for one of his long runs. Lucky for Sasuke, Lee saw him before he started dashing off. Lee jogged up to the Uchiha with a cheerful bounce in his step.

"Out for a healthy early morning stroll Sasuke?" He beamed, about to start one of the speech about youth as his teacher always did. Sasuke decided to respond before he would have to put up with a babbling Lee.

"No. Lee, I need a favor." This caught Lee's attention. The prestigious Uchiha needed a favor? Now this was interesting.

"What is it?" Lee leaned in closer towards Sasuke as if what Sasuke was about to say was a big secret.

"Are you… available tonight? Eight o'clock?" Sasuke asked, taking a step away from the man in green so he didn't feel so awkward. "There's something I want all Naruto's friends to get together for."

"Oh! Today is his birthday. Is it a surprise party?!" Lee was very excited about this. He had actually grown quite popular with the ladies since he had grown up a bit. His eyebrows not as thick as they used to be when he was just a boy. His eyes weren't quite as round, they had matured more or less. The only thing the girls didn't like about him was his obsession with the color green, and his odd habits of exercising almost all day. "I'll be there. For sure" Lee gave Sasuke his trademark "nice-guy" stance to show him it was a promise.

"I need to tell as many others as you can. Only people Naruto considers friends though. Keep that in mind."

"Alright! I'm on it!" He winked at Sasuke.

Sasuke started to walk towards Kiba's place to give him the news. After telling all the people he needed to, he started towards the pet shop. As he approached, he could see Sakura sitting on a bench near the building wearing a warm pink and blue scarf, sweats, and tennis shoes. He walked to her and spoke, "You ready?" She smiled and stood in response. It was now seven forty in the morning and the shop just opened ten minutes ago. They walked in and approached the counter where the lady from yesterday stood with a worried countenance. Before they could reach the counter she had something to say.

"The store owner just called today and told me that…" She sniffed. "That I have to youth anise him." She knew exactly why Sasuke was here. "I was waiting for you to come, but where's Naruto?"

"You haven't done anything yet, have you?!" Sakura practically shouted.

"No," She shook her head. "I've been waiting for Naruto to come in to say goodbye."

"That won't be happening." Sasuke interjected. "The cat won't be dieing today. Let's go." He said as he let himself into the employees only room. The girls looked at each other, nodded, and walked behind Sasuke to the back. "You're going to open the cage and Sakura is going to heal it." He said as he stopped at the cage the sick animal was in. Otsuri nodded again and pulled out a ring of keys and took a small silver one out and unlocked the cage. Sakura opened the brass door and held her hands over the cat, her chakra visibly flowing into the small creature. With a few more seconds of healing the cat yawned and sat up lazily.

"Amazing!" Otsuri shouted and clapped her hands together. The cat began to lick Sakura's hand and purr. She giggled.

"He'll be fine now." She said as she picked the orange and white fluff-ball up, out of the cage. "What's your name?" She muttered to herself as she looked at a paper hanging on the door to the cage. "Ah, Toby." The cat started licking her cheek. "That's cute." She turned to Otsuri beside her with a smile and asked. "How much does he cost?"

Otsuri looked surprised. "Oh, you want to adopt him?" Sakura nodded. "Are you sure you want him? Nobody else seems to like him." Toby licked Sakura's cheek again and she couldn't help, but smile.

"He's not for me. He's for a friend." She looked to Sasuke then to Otsuri again. "He's been wanting him for so long now. Plus, it's his birthday today." The woman smiled warmly and started to walk back out to the front of the store.

"Alright then. Usually the cost of adopting an adult cat is sixty-one dollars, but I'm sure I can lower that. You did just save us a load of money and his life. Would twenty-five dollars be alright? That would cover the shots he needs and has already had." She reached the register and turned to Sakura and Sasuke.

"That's fine." Sasuke said when Sakura looked back to him, the cat still licking her.

"Alright then," She pulled out a clip-board and held it out towards the two. "Will you fill out these forms? It shows that you are the owner of the cat and that you are now responsible for taking care of it." Sasuke just nodded and took the forms.

After five minutes that cat was officially the property of Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura held the cat securely in her arms as she and Sasuke walked out of the store. Toby was fast asleep in her arms, but would awaken whenever he felt nervous of finally being outside a cage. Sasuke on the other hand held three bags in his hands. One with a cat-comb, flea medicine, a collar, carious toys, and a small bag of cat food. The one he carried in his opposite hand held cat litter, and the last bag had a covered litter box. They were all set for the little creature. Sasuke himself didn't care for animals, but apparently Naruto loved this little guy. And what better present than something Sasuke knew he liked?

They were almost back to Sasuke's house when Sasuke spoke. "How am I supposed to give this to him? A cat isn't something I can really wrap in paper and give to him."

"Just let Toby wake Naruto up and see what happens. You don't have to wait till tonight to give him his present. You might as well give Naruto a good start for his day." They entered the front yard to Sasuke's house. Nothing more was said as they approached the house.

Sasuke opened the door and looked into the living room to see if Naruto was awake. Lucky for him, he was laying on his back with his arms sprawled to either side of his body, snoring quietly. Sasuke quietly set the bags down onto the floor and nodded to Sakura.

Gently. She handed the cat to Sasuke and he took him to where Naruto was sleeping, setting the cat down next to Naruto. Toby was apparently very glad to see the blonde because he practically jumped onto Naruto's chest and started licking the boy's face.

Naruto rolled over, moaning in displeasure of being woken up. But then Toby and licked Naruto and the cheek again. Naruto's eyes flew open and he shot up. "Toby?!" The blonde grabbed the cat from the floor and held him tight while the cat happily licked away at the blonde. Naruto turned and saw Sasuke and Sakura standing in the doorway and graced them with the brightest, most true smile they'd seen from Naruto in a long time. Naruto walked over to Sasuke and gave him a ling kiss on his cheek and then went to Sakura and gave her a tight, one-armed hug. "Thanks guys." He said cheerfully. "He would have died if it weren't for you." Naruto's face turned slowly from happy and energetic to confused and thoughtful. "What's the occasion?" He asked. He seriously had forgotten and Sakura couldn't help but laugh.

"It's your birthday, silly." Sakura told him. Naruto's face only looked more confused.

"It is? What's today?"

"October tenth." Sasuke said. "Same day your birthday has been on for years." Naruto laughed with embarrassment.

"Since when did you guys start getting me presents?"

"Since today." Sasuke said bluntly. "We could always take him back if that's a problem." He continued with a smirk on his lips.

"No! That's alright. I like it." Naruto half laughed nervously. He set the cat down to let it explore Sasuke's house. "Thanks." He said again, rubbing the back of his head. It just occurred to him how immature he must seem for his age at that moment. Sasuke couldn't help but to give the slightest little smirk because Naruto was being so cute.

"Well," Sakura started in a Oh-what-do-you-know,-something's-come-up tone. "I've got to get some stuff ready." She winked at Sasuke. Naruto looked to Sakura.

"What for?" He asked.

"I'm just getting some things ready for our mission in a few days." She smirked to Sasuke. Boy was she going to bet a beating from Sasuke for making him think that she was going to spill the secret. "I'll be going now." She said as she practically danced out the front door. Oh how fun it was to make the most composed ninja in Konoha worry like that. "I hope he won't beat me too bad." She said with a small snicker.

Oh. Em. Gee. . . -- I can't believe I was sitting there ready to whipe out my computer while I had a FINISHED chapter on it. . . O.o Actually, I just can't believe I didn't know I had a finished chapter on my compy. . . Well, I'm ready for the flames and I know I probably deserve every last one of them. sigh


End file.
